Ángel o demonio
by Shizuka uchiha
Summary: Hinata es una joven tímida y muy introvertida que estudia en el instituto konoha high school está enamorada de Naruto uzumaki pero el la mira como una simple amiga y todos la miran como un ángel que pasara cuando ella decide convertirse en un demonio muy tentador que Naruto no podrá resistir (Alto contenido naruhina y también tendrá lemon)
1. Prologo

Con el Corazón roto

**Los diálogos son representados por el nombre en negrita y los pensamientos por son un asterisco acompañado por el nombre en negritas **

Un día bastante tranquilo y común en konoha una joven estaba lista para su primer día de escuela

**Hinata-** hoy será el día por fin le diré que lo amo

En otro lugar se escuchaba un escándalo de proporciones épicas en una de las casas la mañana del primer día de clase era muy entretenida dos jóvenes de unos 15 años peleaban y todos los demás se reían incontrolablemente

**Sasuke**\- Naruto dobe apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde el primer día de clases y ya sabes cómo se pone kakashi sensei cuando llegamos tarde

**Naruto-** cállate teme ya se pero mi despertador no sonó y me quede dormido

**Kushina-** naruto sasuke ya está el desayuno bajen o si no se les va enfriar

**Naruto- **mamá no podemos si no vamos a llegar tarde y si loa hago sasuke me va a matar

**Minato-** bien, si ya están listos yo los voy a ir a dejar a la escuela

**Naruto- **gracias papá apresurémonos ya es bastante tarde

**Sasuke**\- muchas gracias, apresúrate tardado sakura nos matara cuando lleguemos.

***Naruto**\- es cierto la última vez que llagamos tarde ella nos cubrió y dijo que si volvía a pasar me mataría lo peor es que solo a mí al teme no le tocaría ni un pelo porque le gusta pero yo are que ella se olvide de él y se enamore de mí. En el instituto se escuchaba un gran alboroto todos estaban ya ahí, cuando yo llegue ya estaban la mayoría de mis amigos en el salón pero el sensei no llegaba todavía, ahí está la persona que me tiene loco sakura haruno pero al primero que saluda con un beso es a sasuke y a mí ni me presta atención nosotros tres somos amigos desde la infancia y yo siempre e estado enamorado de ella pero ella está enamorada de sasuke.

**Sakura**\- hola sasuke ya extrañaba verte y a ti también naruto valla estas más alto

**Naruto- **gracias por notarlo jajajaja

**Ino**\- mira mi amado sasuke ya llego hola amigo como has estado y tu naruto también no te quedas atrás como han pasado esta vacaciones

**Naruto-** veo que todos ya están aquí sí que llegamos tarde hoy

**Shikamaru** – no tan tarde el sensei ni muestra señales de vida a sí que por decirlo así ustedes llegaron temprano

***Hinata-** naruto está muy alto y muy apuesto llevo bastante tiempo sin verlo estoy segura hoy será el día hoy le diré la verdad sobre mis sentimientos

** Naruto-** Hola Hinata como has crecido el velo

**Hinata-** hoo la gracias por notarlo

**Kakashi-** veo que ya están todos bien disculpen la demora es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida bien comencemos con la clase

***Naruto- **toda la clase he estado muy inquieto incluso más de lo habitual hoy se lo voy a decir le diré que sea mi novia y que la amo Así paso todo el día hasta que el receso llegó era el momento pero hinata me pidió que habláramos pero no sé qué es lo que quiere tengo que hablar con sakura.

***Naruto- **Estoy en la azotea intentando asimilar lo que me acaba de decir sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza naruto kun yo te amo

**Naruto**\- hinata perdón por no poder corresponder tus sentimientos yo estoy enamorado de otra mujer lo lamento yo te miro como a una hermana y una gran amiga en verdad perdón

**Hinata** \- perdón molestarte para algo como esto.

**Naruto- **perdón tu no me molestas, hinata no corras que hice estaba llorando y es por mi culpa pero es mejor decir la verdad antes de lastimar con una mentira

***Hinata**\- yo lo sabía y fui una tonta al creer que él me iba a corresponder él está enamorado de sakura lo ha dicho muchas bese lo sé y ahora soy yo la que quedo como idiota ante todos pero lo peor de todo es que hoy en la tarde termino de romper mi corazón hoy el anuncio que sakura y el son novios no pude soportarlo y me fui antes de que todos me miraran llorar e llegado a casa sin ganas de hablar con nadie Neji está molestando con que le diga que me pasa pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa estoy en mi cuarto llorando como un magdalena por alguien que solo me mira como un amiga neji llama a mi puerta y me dice que mi padre me llama no quiero verlo pero él me insiste que es muy importante cuando llego al despacho de mi padre me dice

**Hiashi- ** te tengo una noticia que te incumbe demasiado tu tía Kaori y tu tío Ryu quieren que te vayas a vivir con ellos a los estados unidos, ellos son los hermanos menores de tu madre y sé que te vas a llevar muy bien con ellos ya que solo tienen 20 años y pueden entenderse gracias que no es mucha su diferencia de edad

**Hinata** \- porque quieren que valla a vivir alla , mis amigos estan aqui y que pasara con mis estudios

**Hiashi-** la razón es que ellos quieren que socialices más con la familia de tu madre ya que tú eres la heredera de la compañía de los hyuuga y tendrás que llevarte bien con ambas partes de la familia porque tendrás que administra las sucursales fuera del país y todos los presidentes de estas son tu familia y si no los conoces o tratas pensarán que no puedes ser capaz de guiar al a compañía por que no has tenido contacto de ningún tipo por eso tus tíos están dispuestos a ser tus tutores en esta largo camino por recorrer además tus estudios también serán guiados por ellos

Y por los amigos puedes hacer otros que dices mi pequeño ángel

***Hinata- **ya me canse de que me digan que soy un ángel creo que ya es hora de dejar de serlo ya no voy a llorar por nadie nunca más y no dejare que me lastimen mi corazón está roto pero lo voy a reparar mi decisión está tomada ya no ser la niña que siempre lastiman

**Hinata- **padre acepto la petición que se me ha hecho me iré lo más pronto posible

**Hiashi- **bien entonces llamare para programar tu viaje me enorgullece saber que te encargarás de todo cuando yo ya no esté en este mundo mi pequeño ángel


	2. Sorpresas

**Narración de Hinata**

Después de mucho tiempo mi padre se siente orgulloso de mí estos días han sido extremadamente tranquilos mi padre y Neji se están encargando de mi viaje yo en cambio no sé qué sentir si alegría o tristeza después de todo sigo siendo un chica muy insegura con todo lo que hago creo que lo mejor es dejar de pensar y que las cosas pasen no creo que nadie además de mi familia me extrañe aunque me duela tengo que admitir que quien extrañaría un estorbo como yo incluso el hombre que amo me olvido mucho antes de irme tengo que dejar de pensar en eso , mi padre dijo que en dos semanas estaría en rumbo hacia los estados unidos que me estaban esperando con muchas ansias y que me encantaría mucho estar haya yo solo espero no arruinarlo todo, hoy es el día mis maletas en tan lista yo estoy en el auto rumbo hacia al aeropuerto y mi única petición para irme fue que nadie se diera cuenta de mi partida hasta que estuviese fuera del país ,pronto llegare a mi destino extrañare mucho a Kiba y a chino ellos son como mis hermanos pero nadie puede darse cuenta de que me voy no aun , todos lo sabrán a su debido tiempo

**Narración de Neji**

Todo ha estado marchando bien los maestros fueron muy comprensivos al momento de explicarles todo y mi tío hiashi está muy feliz porque al fin la primogénita de sus hijas hace lo que él desea y dice que se siente extremadamente orgulloso por ello eso me alegra pero por otra parte he tenido que mantener en secreto la partida de mi querida herma y ya no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo todos se preguntan el por qué después del primer día de clases no volvió a la escuela especialmente Naruto no deja de insistir en preguntar por ella y ya no sé qué decirle a él o los demás , hoy hinta se marcha a su nueva vida lejos de nosotros vamos en el auto y la miro algo pensativa y pienso si en verdad está segura de irse

**Narración de Hinata **

Ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto estoy esperando mi vuelo hanabi está llorando dice que no volveré y que me voy a olvidar de ellos en cambio neji tiene una actitud muy fría pero yo sé que está preocupado por lo que vaya a suceder una vez que yo esta allá de pronto escucho como llaman para abordar el avión mi padre un ves más me dice que me ama y que está orgulloso de mi yo solo puedo darle una sonrisa que dice que le agradezco esta oportunidad hanabi se cuelga de mi pierna y me ruega que no me valla en eso neji me dice no te preocupes yo cuidare de todo hasta que tu regrese es una promesa yo solo asiento y le doy una sonrisa diciendo que acepto lo que me acaba de decir subo al avión y mi único pensamiento es que estará haciendo el en este momento pero me regaño a mí misma hoy es el día que voy a cambiar todo para dejar de sufrir.

**Narración de Naruto**

Hoy tampoco vino a la escuela con hoy se cumplen dos semanas que ya no la veo que no la oigo, mi relación con sakura es un desastre ninguno nos soportamos y peleamos como perros y gatos y lo peor es que me di cuenta que ella se volvió mi novia solo por darle celos a sasuke pero eso no es lo peor yo me di cuenta que a quien en verdad quiero y amo es a hinata pero fui tan idiota que la lastime y no tuve el valor de reparar lo que hice pero hoy iré a su casa para hablar y aclararle mis sentimientos, estoy a punto de irme no me importa perder las clases de hoy pero en ese momento entra el sensei y no me lo permite justo detrás de el aparece neji con una mirada algo triste y apagada y habla con el yo solo puedo oír el nombre de hinata en la conversación, por fin llegó el receso y me levante directo al asiento de neji y sin rodeos le pregunto dónde está hina chan el solo se limita a mirarme con furia y decirme que no me importa eso en eso todos se acercan y le dicen que si nos importa saber dónde está ella porque somos sus amigos en eso neji mira su reloj y dice creo que ya puedo hablar todos nos quedamos callados para saber que y va a decir y en ese momento las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron hinata se fue del país y no sé si tiene pensado regresar ella no quiso decir nada por el hecho de que no es de su incumbencia saberlo , que estupidez dices ella es nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos por saber que va a suceder con ella , solo recuerdo que él me insulto diciendo dedícate a a cuidar a tu novia y deja a hinata en paz ella tendrá una nueva vida donde está, cállate además sakura y yo nunca fuimos nada , esto es así ya no se puede hacer nada ella ya se fue , después de eso me dedique a llorar como un niño que maldiciéndome por no hacer nada cuando ella estaba aquí pero juro que te voy a encontrar para que me perdones.

**Narración de Hinata**

Ya he llegado todo es muy impresionante y miro a mi tía Kaori esperándome en cuanto me vio me dio un gran abrazo y dijo que me estaban esperando con ansias en casa yo me sentí feliz por eso cuando salimos mi tío Ryu apareció en su auto diciendo que nos estábamos tardando demasiado al llegar a casa avía toda una fiesta solo para mi me recibieron de muy buena manera al finalizar mi tía dijo que de hoy en adelante yo cambiaria mucho para poder dirigir el imperio hyuuga.

**Bueno esto es el final de este capítulo espero que les guste el siguiente será mejor **


	3. La nueva yo

Hola en este capítulo explico cómo empiezan a transformar la personalidad de hinata espero que les guste

\- De hoy en adelante tú dejaras de ser una niña tímida e indecisa en las decisiones que tomes ya que eso muestra debilidad ante los demás y la familia no quiere eso en un líder tú tienes que volverte fría u calculadora delante de todos para que no piense que pueden aprovecharse de ti pero claro tienes que aprender a ser astuta en tus decisiones por eso te mandamos a traer de Japón porque no permitiríamos que cualquiera se quedara con lo que tanto le ha costado a la familia hyuuga construir.

\- es verdad mi hermana y yo nos esforzamos mucho por obtener una imagen de ese tipo y tú tienes que luchar más por obtenerla ya que la familia te conoce como alguien débil tu madre nos dio esta misión para que tu pudiese ser la reina de este imperio de hoy en adelante trabajaremos en tu actitud y personalidad también aprenderás a ser mucho más que una empresaria exitosa dejaras de ser un lindo ángel para convertirte en un demonio de hermosa cara maña comenzaremos hoy despídete de todo lo que solías ser .

\- está bien yo estoy decidida a lo que sea necesario para poder dejar de ser una tonta a la que todos piensan que pueden pisotear

\- así se habla te quiero despierta las 7 a.m. Para comenzar con todo, aprenderás a ser un lobo vestido de oveja como nosotros.

\- no he podido dormir pensando en que pasara, pero sé que si no pongo de mi empeño jamás voy a poder enfrentarme a nadie

\- veo que te levantaste antes de lo previsto, hoy aprenderás a seducir a las personas con una simple palabra o gesto esto te ayudara obtener lo que tú quieras sin arriesgarte a ser algo bajo como acostarte con alguien eso es inaceptable oíste bien.

\- pero como hare eso si yo soy muy tímida no puedo ver a un hombre sin sonrojarme

\- por eso hinata yo te voy a enseñar a perder ese miedo sino cuando hables con alguien pensaran que te tienen a su merced y te van a dominar, empecemos entonces

\- está bien yo intentare hacerlo

\- ¡Noooo lo intentaras lo vas hacer no es una pregunta es una orden oíste!

\- si tío, esto será más duro de lo que pensé pero lo tengo que lograr sea como sea

\- bien continuemos esto tardara bastante

\- ya son las 12 de la madrugada ella al fin pudo lograr lo que queríamos ya avanzamos algo hermanito

\- si pero le falta bastante esto será muy largo y tardado también debemos concentrarnos en sus estudios tendremos que hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo

\- si al fin lo logre ya empecé con esto y no dejare que me gane nadie

\- bien mañana seguimos ve a dormir esta ves levántate a las 6 a.m. ve adormir

\- bien hoy mi hermano te enseñara a analizar cada expresión que una persona puede tener y como debes contrarrestarla así no dejaras que las personas te enreden y te engañen con simple palabrerío

\- bien lo primero es identificar cuáles son sus intenciones una vez hecho esto tienes que poner atención a sus gestos y palabras haciendo esto puedes engañar a esas personas con sus mismas palabras entiendes

\- entonces es decir que si los gestos no concuerdan con lo que dicen ellos mienten o sus intenciones son distintas las que aparentan

\- bien hinata ya vas aprendiendo

\- bien ahora voy yo te enseñare a analizar la situación para que puedas ver las posibilidades de respuesta que tienes en ese momento

\- Ryu esto se está acelerando pronto tendremos los resultados que deseamos

\- Kaori si seguimos así podremos enseñarle más delo que teníamos paleando, creo que conseguimos alguien con quien divertirnos una nueva hermana menor

\- bien echo hinata ya todo está casi listo

\- a que se refieren si ya aprendí todo lo que necesitaba

\- si pero ahora tenemos que acoplarte a tu nuevo estilo de vida ya han pasado 7 meses desde que estas aquí y ya cambiaste de ser introvertida a ser alguien completamente extrovertida ya no eres tímida pero sigues viéndote como una niña y ya eres una mujer además te vamos enseñar nuevas cosas que a muchos adolescentes desearian hacer prero no se les permitiría jamás.

\- Por mi está bien

\- Ya paso un año desde que me fui creo que ya es hora de volver y jugar un poco con mi nueva personalidad jajajaja

\- eso es mi querida hinata pronto volverás yo quiero ver qué pasa cuando eso suceda

\- Kaori, Ya logramos lo que queríamos incluso mucho más verdad

\- esta decidido iremos a Japón mañana mismo


	4. Encuentros

_Narración de Naruto _

Ya paso un año y yo no he podido encontrarla cada vez me digo que fui más que idiota al no valorarla ahora todo ha cambiado sakura obtuvo lo que quería a sasuke y él está feliz con ella, seguimos siendo amigos después de tantos mal entendidos entre nosotros me a ayudado bastante a buscar a hinata pero nada, ay muchas cosas nuevas, por ejemplo en el instituto es más grande y tenemos nuevos profesores también que han surgido muchas parejas, como neji y tente, shicamaru y temari entre otras pero eso no cambia nada yo estoy solo y ella está haciendo quien sabe qué y con quien hoy comienzan las clases y será otro año sin ella me levante temprano ni mis padres se han despertado me preparo para salir y miro sasuke en la puerta esperándome .

\- Ya estás listo deja esa cara si sigues así de resignado nunca la volverás a ver jamás

\- cállate y vámonos no tengo ánimos de pelear con Tigo

Una vez en el instituto todo era lo más normal del mundo se miraban a los típicos enamorados y sus melosas actitudes también estaban los niños engreídos que se creían mucho por su apellido también los deportistas los góticos y los nerd podría seguir pero no terminaría hoy las clases se vuelven una tortura pero ya estamos en las ultimas del día cuando llega uno de los sensei con una cara de desprecios a todo y a todos a nosotros nos daba igual el solo consentía a los niños mimados ya que con eso recibía sus recompensa luego dijo que tenía un noticia de una que una alumna nueva se integrara a nuestro salón cuando la hiso pasar todo estábamos en sorprendidos era un joven hermosa su cuerpo era el de una diosa no podíamos ver su rostro por la capucha que llevaba su cabello era negro azulado pero no llevaba el informe traía unos jeans negros ajustados que marcaban sus hermosas piernas en su torso no llevaba más que una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta hasta el final que tenía una capucha que no dejaba ver su cara , su torso estaba casi desnudo si no fuera por el top deportivo que cubría sus pechos se miraba su muy bien formado abdomen todos estaban embobados con ella hasta yo en , ese momento el profesor dijo

-Joven por favor procure conseguir su uniforme lo más pronto posible para que no esté viniendo a este respetable instituto en esas fachas de callejera y si es tan amable quites esa capucha y dígame su nombre por favor

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo era una ilusión eso creo

_Narración de Hinata_

Todo ha cambiado mucho mis tíos están con migo vamos rumbo al instituto no le hemos avisado a nadie de mi regreso quiero que todos se sorprendan al ver a la nueva hinata, todo está muy aburrido los tramites son algo tediosos miro a todos mis amigos y me he fijado que nadie le ha importado mi ausencia eso no me importa si yo estoy aquí es para probar las habilidades y destrezas que adquirí el papeleo al fin ya estaba terminado y se me dijo que mañana mismo podía comenzar las clases pero me negué dije que yo quería presentarme en este mismo instante el profesor solo dio un suspiro y accedió llamo a otro de los profesores para que me llevara al salón de clases antes de que el llegara me puse la capucha de la chaqueta para que nadie viese mi rostro por el momento , cuando me miro fue muy despectivo pero eso no me importaba nada cuando entramos al salón todos me miraban intentando descubrir con su mirada muchas cosas mire a naruto que era el que más me analizaba cuando iba entrando al salón el profesor me dijo

-Joven por favor procure conseguir su uniforme lo más pronto posible para que no esté viniendo a este respetable instituto en esas fachas de callejera y si es tan amable quites esa capucha y dígame su nombre por favor

Solo me carcajee un poco y me quite la capucha de golpe dejando ver mi rosto y dije mi nombre

\- mi nombre es hinata hyuuga y no soy una callejera como usted dice así que ya me presente puedo irme a sentar

\- claro señorita hyuuga perdón si la moleste es solo que

\- no me importa lo que tiene que decir solo limítese hablar lo necesario y conveniente con migo así nos evitaremos problemas o malos entendidos Estamos de acuerdo

\- si está bien no la molestare mas

En ese momento todos me miraban y solo les di una son risa maliciosa dándoles a demostrar que no soy la misma hinata de antes

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-No lo puedo creer ella está de vuelta pero está muy distinta donde quedo la tierna tímida y dulce Hinata de antes no puedo reconocerla

Se sentó lejos de todos los que somos sus amigos en la ora que teníamos libre todos se le abalanzaron como perros justo antes de que dijéramos algo ella se acercó y nos saludó a todos yo le dije que porque cambio se acercó a mi oído y dijo

\- La hinata de antes que tu conocías ya no existe te quedo claro naruto

\- me quede helado todos miraban y solo dio una sonrisa maliciosa que a cualquiera que fuera hombre le pondría los pelos de punta.

\- no es la misma de antes pero esa nueva personalidad ase que me atraiga más de lo que antes lo hacía con su personalidad tierna

**Hasta aquí este capítulo es corto pero espero que les guste díganme que les parece**


	5. Tentaciones

**bueno espero que les guste (los pensamientos o recuerdos estan enseradon entre comillas)**

Hinata - "Hoy ha sido el día más divertido de mi vida hice que todos se tragaran sus palabras de que yo seguía siendo la niñita débil que solía ser "

Hinata -Deja de mirarme así Neji no soy algún extraterrestre que rapto a hinata y tomo su cuerpo

Neji -Que yo no estoy haciendo nada, perdón todavía no puedo creer que hallas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo pero me siento sumamente feliz de tenerte de vuelta

Hinata -Gracias te extrañe mucho, estando allá aprendí mucho créeme y sé que podre hacer lo correcto con el manejo de las empresas y mi padre se sentirá orgulloso espero

Neji - Sé que desde mucho antes de que te fueras lejos que serias capas de eso y de mucho más no era necesario ese cambio tan drástico creo

Hinata - lo era si yo no cambiaba jamás podría ser tomada en serio con mi antigua yo era demasiado indecisa y temerosa a todo lo que me rodeaba ahora puedo decir que eso es cosa del pasado

Neji - lo que más temo es que la dulce y amorosa hinata desaparezca por completo y solo quede frialdad en ti

Hinata - no te preocupes por eso ella sigue aquí solo que está escondida entre muchas capas de la nueva aunque no quiera esa parte de mí nunca va a desaparecer pase por mucho solo para poder esconderla en lo más profundo de mi y no puedo dejar que los demás sepan que a un queda algo de la antigua yo

Neji -si tú lo dices es tu decisión, mira ya llegamos todos están muy felices tu regreso es una gran felicidad nunca fuiste un estorbo para nadie

"solo puedo quedarme callada mi padre me abraza dentro están todos hanabi está muy alegre porque ahora tiene una hermana que podrá presumir con todos y mi padre tiene a la heredera que deseaba para asumir su puesto siento que algo en mi falta pero que es"

Hinata -oye neji de hoy en adelante ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi

Neji - nunca lo dejare de hacerlo es mi deber como tu hermano y ahora lo hare más que nunca tu nueva personalidad es un poco más problemática y lo amerita

\- si tú lo dices no creo que cause problemas

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru - ya cállense dejen de hacer tanto escándalo que fastidio

Ino - cálmate shikamaru no te alteres solo es una pequeña reunión de amigos

Shikamaru - cómo quieres que me calme Ino si todos están haciendo un escándalo inmenso en mi casa por una tontería

Ino - no es una tontería estamos hablando de algo importante que es el gran acontecimiento del año

Sakura- Ino tiene razón no todos los días miras a una de tus amigas tener un cambio tan drástico como el que tuvo hinata

Shikamaru- que fastidio déjense de tonterías además no creo que sea la gran cosa

Kiba- tienes que admitir que lo es hinata paso de ser una niña inocente a una mujer muy sexy y tentadora para muchos

Naruto- ¡deja de estar diciendo cosas como esas ella es alguien que!

Sasuke – mira dobe no mientas que es muy cierto lo que dijo kiba hasta tu babeas por ella mira que no puedes ni terminar tus frases por ella

Naruto- cállate teme déjame en paz

Sakura- es cierto lo que dice sasuke tú estas más loco que todos por ella

Neji- que está pasando aquí que me mandaron a llamar a esta hora

Ino – hola neji perdón por molestarte a esta hora pero tenemos algo que aclarar sobre hinata

Hinata-¡¿qué tienen que hablar sobre mí?!

Ino – ¡¿qué haces tú aquí hinata?! Pensé que estarías descansando después de tu largo y cansado viaje

Hinata- no estoy cansada y veo que mi presencia no es grata en este lugar neji te espero en mi auto apresúrate y por cierto esto es para todos dejen de meter sus narices donde no les importa estamos claros

Naruto- no hinata chan no pienses eso nosotros no estamos y ya se fue ni siquiera me escucho

Neji- miren si quieren hablar de hinata no les diré nada es decisión de ella hablar sobre eso con ustedes y solo tienen que acostumbrase a ello adiós buenas noches

Ino- ten ten as algo con tu novio no dejes que se valla así sin decir nada

Ten ten – no puedo obligarlo a decir algo o a quedarse además tienen razón no debemos meternos donde nonos llaman es claro que si queremos saber algo sobre lo sucedido tenemos que esperar que la misma hinata quiera decírnoslo

Shikamaru- es cierto todo se sabrá a su tiempo no podemos obligar a nadie a decírnoslos

Temari- creo que es lo más sensato de hacer solo deja las cosas así Ino dejemos de entrometernos

Ino- no es justo pero bueno no hay más que hacer

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata- veo que ninguno de ellos cambia

Neji- es verdad siguen siendo como unos niños, a todo esto cuando aprendiste a conducir

Hinata – jajajaja aprendí con mi tío mientras estuve allá y no solo eso aprendí cuatro idiomas estudie administración de empresas y soy diseñadora gráfica además que aprendí muchas cosas aparte de eso

Neji- no perdiste tu tiempo y me alegro mucho que lo supieras aprovechar

Hinata – tenía que hacerlo, sabes no pensé que se entrometerían tan rápido en este asunto

Neji – es cierto pero bueno ya los conoces

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata- "ayer fue lo más divertido que pudo suceder espero que hoy sea mil veces mejor "

Neji apresúrate o llegaremos tarde y pensar que yo era la que siempre me tardaba

Neji- cálmate no encontraba uno de mis libros y es muy importante vámonos se está haciendo y si pasa más tiempo llegaremos muy tarde

Hinata – por eso cálmate iremos en mi auto pero apresúrate

Neji- no lo creo muy apropiado sabes

Hinata- déjate de tonterías mira la hora si llegamos tarde asuma sensei nos matara y si nos vamos caminando no llegaremos a tiempo edemas no tiene ningún chiste tener un auto y no utilizarlo

Neji- está bien me ganaste está pero no será tan fácil la próxima

Hinata- ya súbete y deja de discutir

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto – hoy llegamos temprano sasuke

Sasuke- es verdad no ha llegado neji que es el primero veo que el regreso de hinata te está haciendo bien

Naruto- !Cállate baka ¡ ha porque hay tanto alboroto por allá sasuke

Sasuke- yo que voy a saber vamos a ver

-Miren ese auto es genial es un Ferrari quien será el que viene en el

\- debe ser alguien muy importante y rico

\- no puede ser miren quien está bajando es hinata y neji

Neji- te dije que este auto llamaba mucho la atención

Hinata- ya deja de regañarme lo importante es que llegamos a tiempo

Neji- y porque usas el uniforme de esa forma

Hinata- que tiene de malo solo lo modifique un poquito

Neji- como de que tiene de malo la camisa está muy abierta y la falda demasiado corta y porque traes eso audífonos en el cuello te los van decomisar ya saben como son

Hinata- ya deja de regañarme si y entremos que se hace tarde

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ino- ya vieron hinata dejo a todos con la boca abierta quien diría que ella siendo un angelito pudiese ser así

Sakura- valla que se ve muy bien no pensé que hinata usaría el uniforme así o que tuviese un auto como ese o que supiera conducir

Temari- sí que tiene sorpresas esta nueva hinata solo miren a toda esa bola de pervertidos que la están mirando

Shikamaru- que fastidio mejor entremos a clases o nos ira muy mal

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Asuma- Muy bien alumnos hoy comenzaremos con un nuevo son ecuaciones algebraicas

Hahaha asuma no crees que primero debas asignarle un tutor a la lida hinata para que se ponga al día con los temas que ya hemos visto

Es buena idea sabes

Hinata- ni en sus sueños no lo necesito póngame cualquier problema y lo resolveré

Asuma- está bien resuelva esta ecuación en el pizarrón y veremos de que es capas

Hinata- como desee no tardare mucho está demasiado fácil

Asuma- mientras tanto revisare la tarea que les asigne ayer

Hinata- listo ya termine

Asuma- que es imposible vamos a ver esta correcta excelente me sorprende mis respetos señorita

Hinata- muchas gracias

Naruto- al fin es hora del almuerzo neji hinata vengan a comer con nosotros que dicen

Neji- que dices vamos o deseas quedarte aquí

Hinata - está bien quiero hacer algo con ellos

Neji- que tienes planeado

Hinata- no peguntes vamos que tengo hambre y ganas de jugar

Neji- ¿ganas de jugar que estas planeando?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata- hola a todos

Ino- hola hinata que bien que aceptaste comer con nosotros veo que ya tienes nuevos amigos

Kiba- hinata cuanto te extrañe que alegría tenerte devuelta

Hinata- yo también te extrañe kiba y a ti también chino y por cierto ino esos niños engreídos jamás serán mis amigos son solo una bola de hipócritas detrás de un beneficio que desean obtener

Sasuke- no pensé que alguien como tu hablaría de esa forma sabes

Hinata- acostúmbrate uchiha

-"Todo transcurrió tranquilo me preguntaron muchas cosas platicamos de mucho pero estoy algo aburrida quiero jugar un poco y se quién será mi juguete "

Naruto- "estoy decidido probar si es cierto que hinata a cambiado o si solo son apariencia"

Oye hinata sabes no creo en ese cambio tuyo yo sé que sigues siendo la misma que yo solía conocer

Hinata-"solo esto necesita un pequeño pretexto para divertirme contigo mi pequeño juguete"

Tu crees me estas retando ya lo veremos

Naruto "Todos se quedaron callados ante esto no sé por qué pero creo que acabo de cavar mi tumba"

Todo quedo en silencio ella se paró y en un instante se sentó en las piernas de aquel rubio que la había retado para ella esto no se quedaría así el solo se puso como un tomate ante asta acción de la chica ella se acercó de manera muy sensual a su oído para decirle

Hoy en mí probaras todo lo que te has perdido por juzgar, yo ya no soy la niña ejemplo no habrá ternura en mis besos y sé que vas a pedirme cada vez más y te lo voy a dar pero tendrá un precio al terminar esas palabras ella paso su lengua por los labios de aquel muchacho que solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y pedir a kami que lo sacara de ese lio en el que se metió pero de un momento a otro fue sacado de sus pensamientos porque el solo podía sentir como un parte de su anatomía respondía al rose que le estaba proporcionando la chica en ese momento todo iba de mal en peor porque hinata le está dando un beso que a cualquier hombre lo dejaría absorto sus lenguas peleaban por el dominio pero de un momento a otro el sintió como hinata paraba y sacaba su lengua de la boca , de él solo pudo salir un quejido de dolor el hecho que por culpa de hinata tenía una muy dolorosa erección ella lo sintió pero no se inmuto ante eso en realidad lo disfrutaba ya que sabía que para él era muy doloroso en un instante volvió a lamer los labios de naruto y decidió levantarse todos se quedaron perplejos ante todo lo que sucedió enfrente de ellos

Hinata- a mí no me reten jamás porque se arrepentirán oyeron me retiro gracias por todo

Todo se quedó en silencio y se marchaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y crueldad en su rostro por lo que había logrado ese día y para un pobre joven que tenía que lidiar con el inconveniente que se estaba presentando por culpa de la ahora ausente todo está muy mal

Sasuke- oye dobe veo que te comiste tus palabras y ahora tienes un problema mucho peor

Naruto- !Cállate¡ sabes que esto es muy doloroso y ala ves vergonzoso y no eres de mucha ayuda

Sasuke- eso te ganas por idiota hahahaha

Sakuara- no lo puedo creer hinata fue capaz de hacer todo esto que paso con ella

Ino- yo tampoco valla quien pensaría que ella era capaz de hacer eso si no lo hubiese visto no lo creería jamás y tu naruto creo que fuiste el mas afectado y tus pantalones no mienten hahahaha

Naruto- ya cállense y ayúdenme por favor

Kiba- ya deja de llorar tú te lo buscaste sasuke ayúdame a levantarlo haremos que tome un ducha fría, llevémoslo a las duchas

Sasuke- está bien toma ponte mi chaqueta para que nadie mire tu gran problemita vamos kiba hay que ir por la parte de atrás del gimnasio para que nadie nos vea esta ves si te fue mal naruto

Neji-"así que esto era lo que tenías planeado sí que has hecho sufrir a naruto"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryu- veo que te estas divirtiendo mucho

Hinata- hahaha viste todo lo sucedido cierto

Ryu-si también vi como ese pobre muchacho lidiaba con el problema que le dejaste bien hecho estas poniendo tus habilidades en práctica y te diviertes en el proceso eso era lo que buscábamos

Hinata- esto apenas comienza y será muy divertido

Ryu- compadezco a quien este en tu camino pero ten mucho cuidado con las tentaciones

Hinata- no te preocupes por eso

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo perdón si me tarde es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer el en cole y ni había tenido tiempo gracias y díganme que les pareció **


	6. impulsos

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo espero que les guste **

Era fin de semana y en la gran mansión de la familia hyuuga en aquel gran living ella simplemente reía y recordaba sus maldades del día anterior

-Ayer me divertí más que nunca al dejar a naruto con ese gran problema ha ha ha hoy veré qué más puedo hacer con mi nuevo juguete

\- no crees que eres algo malvada al dejar el pobre heredero de la familia uzumaki en esas condiciones

\- tú también lo viste todo ayer Kaori pensé que solo Ryu me avía visto

\- valla que as cambiado antes nos decías queridos tíos pero me gusta ahora ya eres un demonio completo pero con una angelical cara, ya deja de pensar en tus maldades hoy tenemos que un reunión con la familia uzumaki

\- y a que se debe tal reunión que yo sepa no ay tratos con la constructora de los uzumaki

-tu padre cree que es buena idea que las empresas se empiecen a relacionar, sabes todavía recuerdo ti expresión cuando te diste cuenta de quién era en realidad tu amado naruto

Flas back

_-tía que es esto_

_-bueno esta es la lista de empresas con las cuales hyuuga inc. Tiene pensado entablar relaciones tenemos que investigarlas y ver cuáles son las más convenientes _

_-está bien y porque me la das a mi _

_\- tu deberás hacer todos los tratos así todos los dueños y representantes de estas empresas verán que la nuestra es muy seria y comprometida y sobretodo que la próxima dueña no es una niñata débil, torpe y distraída _

_\- ya entendí no hace falta los insultos_

_-bien entonces empieza ya no tenemos todo el día_

_-está bien vamos a ver, no puede ser tan mala es mi suerte_

_\- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porque pones esa cara de susto?_

_ \- constructora uzumaki enserio existen _

_\- si nunca oíste de ellas fueron fundadas por kurama uzumaki la actual dueña es kushina uzumaki y el futuro heredero de este imperio creo que se llama Naruto que te pasa por que pones esa cara _

-_yo sé quién es el yo me enamore perdidamente de, el pero nunca me miro más que como una buena amiga no creo poder verlo a la cara después de todo _

_-y que tiene siguen siendo amigos se quesera algo incómodo pero nada mas _

_-no es solo eso yo le declare mi amor pero el mismo día que yo lo hice él se hiso novio de una de mis amigas una de la cual ha estado enamorado toda la vida _

_\- ya veo sabes dejemos esta empresa hasta el final hasta que tu cambies por completo creo que será lo mejor y será muy divertido después de todo _

Fin del flas back

-Ya te dije que yo deje de amarlo hace mucho tiempo para mí no es más que un simple juego

\- como tú digas pero eso ni tu misma te lo crees

-hum cállate y apresurémonos van a llegar pronto

En otra de las mansiones más grandes de la ciudad todos se estaban preparando para la gran reunión

-Hijo que te pasa por que tienes esa cara

-mamá porque nunca me dijeron que Hinata era una de las herederas de la más grande compañía de todo Japón

-porque pensamos que te darías cuenta al ella ser tu compañera y amiga creo que ella no quería llamar la atención además tú también decidiste ocultar que eres heredero de un de las más grandes constructoras del país, además de sasuke nadie más lo sabe si no me equivoco

\- el abuelo kurama y el abuelo jiraiya también irán a esta reunión verdad

\- si porque la pregunta

-ellos dos son un verdadero lio juntos y lo sabes

-yo sé pero así son ay que soportarlos un poco y naruto no llevaras a tu novia saskura pensé que lo de ustedes era muy serio

-no mamá ella es novia de sasuke ella solo estaba conmigo para darle celos y que la mirara como ella quería

-¡Que! Y tu porque se lo permitiste

\- yo la ayude por que ambos son mis amigos y deseo verlos felices a ambos

-hijo tú y tu gran corazón

-kushina, naruto apresúrense ya es hora de irnos

\- ya vamos, mamá no te preocupes por eso

El camino asía aquel lugar fue tranquilo hasta llegar aquella gran mansión uno de los sirvientes de la familia al entrar fueron recibidos amablemente por una mujer de cabellera negra y de ojos color del cielo

-bienvenidos es un gusto compartir esta velada con ustedes

\- gracias por el recibimiento es muy grato estar aquí

\- pasemos al living ya todos nos esperan

El camino asía el living no era muy largo pero naruto no se sentía nada cómodo él se sentía fuera de lugar y lo peor es que no sabía cómo actuar enfrente de ellos especialmente de su amada hinata al fin avían llegado todos estaban vestidos formalmente los hombres de la familia vestían trajes muy elegantes y formales las mujeres de la familia no se quedaban atrás vestían hermosos vestidos y a la vez muy elegantes y formales para la ocasión

-bienvenidos a nuestro hogar espero que sea muy grata su estadía aquí

El solo podía ver a su amada hinata ella vestía un elegante vestido rojo con un escote provocativo pero discreto su vestido terminaba un poco antes de llegar a sus rodillas su cabello suelto un poco de maquillaje que resalta su belleza, él estaba más que estupefacto se podría quedar viéndola toda la noche si pudiese pero en ese momento fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a su abuelo jiraiya que en susurros le decía

-yo sé que te la imaginas debajo de tu cuerpo gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer gracias a ti

\- qué demonios dices anciano pervertido que clase de hombre crees que soy

\- cálmate o se darán cuenta de tu escándalo y yo solo lo digo por la forma que la quedas viendo y te felicito tienes un excelente gusto mira que la heredera de las empresa más grande de ingeniería y construcción de todo Japón es un bono extra por que ella es hermosa

-cállate viejo pervertido y deja de verla así ella es solo mía

-valla eso es así debe comportar es un hombre y dime cuando se volvieron novios

-bueno todavía eso no sucede, pero lo será muy pronto te lo aseguro

\- tienes que apresurarte porque creo que una mujer como ella tiene un fila de pretendientes que te la puedan ganar

\- ya cállate y concéntrate a lo que vinimos

La familia hyuuga solo podía ver como aquellos dos hombres peleaban en vos baja y preguntarse porque en el momento que se dieron cuenta la madre de aquel rubio los callo a ambos de un golpea ellos eso los sorprendió mucho hasta que una de ellas decidía hablar

-bien creo que es hora de la cena pasemos al comedor después discutiremos lo del trato entre las empresas

La cena trascurrió la más tranquilo que se pudo entre peleas de aquel rubio con ambos de sus pervertidos abuelos y de las quejas de su madre de su comportamiento , la cena al fin término y todos estaban de nuevo en el living dispuesto a concretar un trato juntos

-bien como saben mi esposa y yo dirigimos esta empresa desde hace mucho pero hoy mi amada hija Hinata es quien negociara este trato con ustedes

-bien entonces comencemos con esto hiashi

-por mí no hay problema minato

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto hasta que hinata se puso de pie para empezar con todo todos la quedaron viendo en silencio

-bien como saben hyuuga inc. Es una de las mayores empresas de Japón no solo porque posee a los mejores ingenieros civiles del país sino también porque es la mayor exportadora e importadora de materiales de construcción por eso queremos asociarnos con la mejor constructora que hay ya que gracias a esto podremos expandirnos no solo nosotros sino también la constructora

\- eso yo lo entiendo pero ustedes ya son suficientemente grandes porque quieren este trato

-es cierto kushina sama esto se debe a que nosotros solo podemos hacer esto nunca hemos comprobado que es cierto que somos lo que se dice gracias al echo que solo nos compran y no sabemos con certeza que sea cierto por eso queremos asociarnos con esta constructora ya que asi podemos asegurar de una fuente muy creíble que tenemos trabajando con nosotros los mejores ingenieros y que tenemos los mejores materiales así ambas empresas obtienen mejores oportunidades ya que que cuando nuestros clientes vayan con nosotros por ayuda ustedes también estarán involucrados en esto y que dicen les parece esta propuesta

-Me has dejado perplejo niña ten muchos años trabajando en esto y nunca nadie me ha convencido a la primera como tú, el trato esta echo yo kurama prometo que cumpliremos con sus expectativas

-gracias espero que todo esté bien para ustedes

Todos se quedaron estáticos ella al fin era quien debía ser según su familia pero no se sentía bien por alguna razón mira a naruto y pensaba como era posible que se sintiese así después de demostrarle que ya no era la misma ella lo miraba a los ojos y en el miraba orgullo pero a la ves decepción y ella solo decidió ignorar todo y pensar que que todo estaría bien

-Bien ya que todo está resuelto les invito a quedarse esta noche en nuestro hogar ya es muy tarde y no veo conveniente que se vallan

-creo que tiene la razón nos quedaremos esta noche gracias por su hospitalidad

-"nunca vi a mi abuelo kurama tan serio que estará pensando"

Todos estaba listo las habitaciones para sus huéspedes ya habían pasado las doce de la madrugada todos estaban en sus habitaciones pero dos personas no lograban conciliar el sueño

-ya es muy tarde y todavía no puedo dormir la visita de naruto me ha tenido nerviosa creo que mi tia tiene razón y yo todavía siento algo por el

En otras de las habitaciones otra persona estaba de igual menara que aquella joven naruto no podía dejar de pensar en ella se levantó de su cómoda cama y se dirigió a la cocina talvez un poco de leche tibia lograba devolverle el sueño perdido pero al llegar se encontró con ella solo tenía una camisa de tirantes y un pequeño short que apenas cubría lo necesario en ese momento se le vinieron las palabra de su abuelo a la cabeza "**_yo sé que te la imaginas debajo de tu cuerpo gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer gracias a t_**_i" _un que odiase admitirlo lo que su abuelo le dijo no era mentira ya se loa había imaginado y se reprochada por hacerlo , ella pensó que un vaso con agua podría despejar todos sus pensamientos pero dispuesta a volver a su habitación fue detenida por unos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaron entre el cuerpo de naruto y la pared detrás de ella cuando se disponía a reprocharle su acción no pudo soltar vocablo alguno porque el la estaba besando , al principio no correspondía el beso pero se rindió y empezó hacerlo él estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por ella en ese momentos ha ambos se les acabo el aire y con desagrado se separaron lo suficiente para recobrar un poco de aliento

-esta vez seré yo el que juegue un poco con tigo

Después de decirle eso al oído y de una manera tan sensual se dispuso a recorrer con su lengua aquella blanca piel del cuello ella solo pudo dejar salir pequeños suspiros de su boca mientras el así esto ella pudo notar un gran bulto que se erguía orgulloso en la entre pierna del muchacho ella no pudo más que sorprenderse ya que no era muy pequeño como demonio podía disimular eso los besos fueron encendiéndose más y más ella podía sentir todo su cuerpo pasaba sus manos en el tan bien formado torso del chico ya que este se encontraba sin camisa el ya no podía más la erección que tenía ya empezaba a dolerle pero en un instante sintió como una de las manos de la chica se deslizaba dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior para empezar a masturbarlo eso logro que dé el salieran gruñidos de satisfacción pero hacia que se sintiese mucho mejor en un instante y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en la cadera de el por instinto para no caer ella lo hiso ella no dejaba su tarea de complacer a su amante sin darse cuenta el le había despojado de la parte superior de su pijama dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pechos el solo se dispuso a lamerlos y morderlos en el instante que hiso esto de ella solo salían sonoros gemidos de placer en el momento que se disponía a despojarla de la parte inferior de su pijama las luces de la cocina se encendieron y un señora de unos 60 años de edad los miraba a ambos con una mira neutra y simplemente les sonrió y se dispuso a decirles

-Tengan más cuidado agradezcan que no fueron sus padres quienes los descubrieron creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir escuche a lord hiashi decir que vendría a la cocina por un vaso con agua

Ellos la miraron y solo asintieron ambos no podían estar más rojos que un tomate el sin ganas bajo a su amada hinata en el suelo y se dispuso a irse a su habitación no sin antes decirle a ella

-La próxima no habrá quien te salve

Ella se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba pero no dejaría que se quedara así mientras se vestía y miraba como él le daba la espalda ella le dijo

-lo mismo digo para la próxima nadie me detendrá

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les guste y perdón por la demora es que el colegio me ha tenido muy ocupada díganme que les pareció **


	7. vacaciones parte 1

Vacaciones parte1

El día anterior fue muy cansado y agotador para hinata no solo por el hecho que ahora ya tenían un trato con la familia uzumaki si no que lo sucedido la noche anterior con naruto la tenía muy ausente de todo

ella se levantaba con una sonrisa la noche anterior fue muy divertida y movida para ella pero tenía que admitir que callo en las garras de la tentación y si no fuese por la anciana que la salvo justo a tiempo quien sabe que hubiese sucedido en aquel momento tenía que cobrárselas como sea pero ya hallaría ese momento para hacerlo se dispuso a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina dispuesta a disfrutar lo que queda de su fin de semana sin recordar que habían visitas bajo con su pequeña pijama al comedor donde se encontró con todos tanto su familia como sus nuevos socios , en ese instante el ambiente se tornó algo tenso todas las miradas se posaron en ella cuando en un instante el silencio se rompió

-buenos días señorita

**\- **buenos días o todos perdón creo que mejor tomo mi desayuno en mi recamara

En el instante que justamente se destinaba a su habitación se encontró con quien menos quería ver ese día

-cómo es posible que te levantes a esta hora mal educado y en esas fachas sin camisa y solo con el pantalón de pijama

\- perdón olvide que no estaba en mi casas y ya deja de gritarme así viejo decrepito

\- humm creo que es mejor que todos no sentemos

Todos se limitaron a ver lo que acontecía ambos, se sentaron uno frente al otro pero evitaban verse a toda costa el ambiente era tan tenso entre ellos que se podía cortar con un cuchillo un vos los saco de sus pensamientos era la vos de aquea dulce mujer de edad avanzada que los avía descubierto la noche anterior ellos dos se tensaron al instante y todos lo notaron la dulce anciana solo se limitó a darles una sonrisa para ambos jóvenes

-espero que los invitados hayan disfrutado la estadía lord hiashi

-Muchas gracias por todo momo puedes retirarte, bien ya que se acercan las vacaciones de verano espero que ustedes nos acompañen

-ummm creo que es una buena idea hiashi pero lo más preferible es que los muchachos se diviertan creo que es mejor que ellos pasen este verano entre amigos y no con un montón de ancianos aburridos

-pero sr kurama esto es para reforzar nuestra alianza

\- no te preocupes por eso todo estar bien déjalos las vacaciones comienzan en una semana creo que tienen suficiente tiempo para planearlas verdad Naruto

-claro por mi está bien

En ese momento su mirada se centró en hinata que lo mirada fijamente en ese preciso momento los recuerdos de la noche anterior atacaron su mente y eso fue suficiente para sentir que algo cobraba vida en su entre pierna solo pudo maldecir y pensar en otro cosa ella en cambio se percató de todo lo que le pasaba a el rubio y en un instante en su mente se cocinaba un plan para hacerlo pagar por lo de la noche anterior lo torturaría todas las vacaciones

-Oye padre creo que la casa del lago es muy buena opción y podemos invitar a nuestros amigos qué opinas

-es muy cierto hinata es perfecto les doy mi aprobación

-bien entonces hablare con taiga sama para arreglar todo para que esté listo en una semana

Todos se quedaron callados y ello simplemente se levantó y siguió camino a su habitación naruto la miraba sorprendido y ella solo le lanzo una mirada perversa de ángel demonio y el solo podía pensar que le depararían esa vacaciones

-"esto será más divertido que nunca"

Neji que observaba todo de lejos solo podía pensar en una cosa que clase de vacaciones tendrían ese año

-"querida hermana que tienes planeado"

La semana antes de las vacaciones todo fu muy tranquilo durante todo ese tiempo naruto y hinata no se hablaron invitaron a todos sus amigos para este viaje, el día al fin avía llegado todos el viaje fue plagado de risas platicas un tanto pervertida pero todo dentro de un rango normal, hinata planeaba sus travesuras durante el viaje la casa era muy grande así que podía hacer de las suyas

-Que viaje tan aburrido que fastidio

-que molesto eres shikamaru deja de quejarte mira que fue una gran cortesía de la familia hyuuga invitarnos

-como tú digas Ino ,que fastidio

\- oye dobe que tanto piensas as esto muy cayado este viaje tu no eres así que te pasa

-oye sasuke tengo algo que contarte cuando lleguemos

-claro "que le pasara"

Al fin llegaron a su destino la casa era inmensa lo suficiente como para perderse totalmente hermosa y al estilo japonés de la era Edo todos quedaron impresionados hinata soltó una sonrisa malévola y dijo en vos alta

\- Este verano me divertire más que nunca

Todos la miraron y pensaron que pasara aquí

**Bueno hasta aquí pronto subo la conti perdón por la demora y si es cortito y algo aburrió pero lo mejor viene después gracias **


	8. vacaciones parte 2

**Vacaciones parte 2**

**Hinata -**Este verano me divertiré más que nunca

En ese instante esas precisa palabra hicieron que a naruto se le erizara cada cabello de su cuerpo pero en su mente se disponía que haría todo lo posible para reconquistar a su amada hinata aunque tuviese que ser su juguete, todos entraron la casa era hermosa especialmente por el hecho que era muy moderna todos estaban dispuesto que estas serían sus mejores vacaciones todos se reunieron en la sala para conversar y planear todo lo que harían la semana que se quedarían ahí

** Ino- **oye hinata que tienes planeado para nosotros espero que allá muchos chicos lindos involucrados

**Ten ten- **ino deja de insinuar cosas este viaje es para relajarnos no para tus lujuriosas ideas

**Ino**-haaaaa déjame ten ten como tu ya tienes a neji no te importamos las demás y quieres que no consigamos el amor

**Hinata-**ya dejen esas tontas peleas y cálmate ino te concederé tu deseo 

**Ino-**siiiiiiiiii hinata eres increíble

**Neji-**que estas planeando hacer

**Hinata- **nada malo cálmate tú puedes divertirte con ten ten todo lo que quieras

**Neji- ¡**oye que estas insinuando!

**Hinata**\- jejejejejeje yo nada tu solo pensaste cosas malas cuando te dije eso yo solo pensaba que pasaría un buen tiempo de calidad con ella tu eres el mal pensado hermano

**Neji "**_es muy astuta y me atrapo con mis propias palabras " _bien jugado

**Hinata**\- gracias hace mucho que quería ganarte en tu juego

Todos comenzaron a reír por lo sucedido pero una vos entro repentinamente

-Que agresiva te ves con esa imagen de demonio sexy la última vez te mirabas tan angelical recuerdo bien la primera vez que te vi eras tan tierna ahora usas piercing y ropas más llamativas que tientan a cualquiera asta a mi

**Hinata**\- tanto tiempo sin oír tu vos taiga

Todos miraron a sus espaldas mirando a un joven alto delgado y de cabello negro como la noche con vestido simplemente con una camiseta de color blanco y unos pantalones negros muy ajustados

**Ino-** que chico tan kawaiii

**Hinata**\- hace mucho que no sabía de ti pensé que al fin te perdiste y buscaste algo que hacer con tu vida "esto_ será divertido puedo manejar la situación y descontrolar a naruto y jugar un buen rato con el _"

Él se acercó tan lentamente todos miraban y a naruto le hervía la sangre de solo verlo

** Taiga**\- que mala eres pensé que me extrañarías, esa carita me emociona sabes especialmente tus labios hace mucho que no te beso y ya lo extraño

**Naruto- ¡**oye déjala en paz ella es mía aléjate!

**Taiga- **oye hinata este es tu nuevo pasa tiempo

**Naruto **\- que dijiste pedazo de basura

El ambiente estaba tenso hinata se limitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala a ver el espectáculo la imagen era la de una reina malévola pero muy sexy, todos estaban lisos para ver una pelea hasta que la vos de hinata se empezó a oír

**Hinata**\- ya cállate taiga además tu qué haces aquí si mal no recuerdo te dije que arreglaras todo y te largaras de aquí

**Taiga- **que mala eres pero tranquilízate solo me quede para ver si era cierto que pasaste de ser un ángel a convertirte en un demonio

**Naruto**\- ¡Cállate y lárgate de una buena vez!

**Hinata**\- él tiene razón cuando te necesite yo te aviso

**Taiga**\- como tú digas mi vida me marcho

**Hinata- **perdón por eso ahora a nuestros planes iniciales primero será la división de las habitaciones

El ambiente estaba muy tenso todos las habitaciones se repartieron los chichos estaban lo suficientemente alejados de las chichas por precaución claro, hinata se encontraba en si habitación pensando mil formas de torturar a naruto pensaba como aprovecharse de su estupidez, ingenuidad y poca atención en ese momento exacto alguien entraba en su habitación

**Hinata**\- tardaste demasiado pensé que no llegarías

**Temari**\- tenía que cerciorarme que nadie me viese tú lo sabes, no pensaste que tu mejor amiga te fallaría verdad

**Hinata-** claro que no tú eres la única que me apoyo en todo desde el momento en que me fui y decide cambiar quien soy

**Temari**-claro que sí y seguiré siendo Tu apoyo ahora a lo que venimos que piensas hacerla a naruto el encuentro con taiga lo tenías bien planeado que es lo que sigue

**Hinata**\- esto te encantara

En el otro lado de la casa en la habitación del rubio se encontraba su mejor amigo y discutían algo de suma importancia para el rubio

**Sasuke**\- jajajajajajaja así que casi tienes algo con hinata y una anciana te lo arruina

**Naruto**\- cállate teme fue mala suerte

**Sasuke-** cálmate tienes toda una semana para intentar algo con ella pero planéalo bien porque ella es muy astuta y es posible que tu termines siendo su juguete

**Naruto**\- lo sé pero estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea para que vuelva a creer en mí y pueda recuperar lo que por idiota perdí y también tengo que cerciorarme de que aún me ama

**Sasuke**\- ella aun te ama solo se esconde en esa nueva personalidad que adquirió así que tienes que saber cómo jugar amigo para que esos sentimientos en ella vuelvan a aflorar

**Naruto-** los se me ayudaras con esto verdad

**Sasuke** -claro por eso soy tu mejor amigo

Todo estaba dicho los planes se pondrían en marcha y tanto naruto como hinata estaban decididos a que no serán el juguete del otro la mañana llego todo estaba tranquilo pero eso no duraría mucho, todos estaban recién despertándose las cicas fueron las primeras en la sala se escuchaban los murmullos de todas lo cual hiso que todos los demás se despertaran

Temari- ino cállate que los demás aún están dormidos los despertaras si sigue gritando así

Ino- no te preocupes los hombres tienen el sueño muy pesado creo que ni se darán cuenta de lo que estamos hablando

Shikamaru- te equivocas tus gritos nos despertaron a todos

Ino- mentira yo no estaba haciendo nada

En el momento en que ino se percató que todos ya estaban despiertos y juntos en la sala noto que todos ellos estaban casi semidesnudos muchos de ellos solo usaban el pantalón de la pijama un pensamiento malévolo paso por su cabeza al ver que casi todos los chicos poseían un cuerpo envidiable por muchos y muy tentador en ese momento fue sacada de su mundo por la vos de una de sus amigas

Sakura- ino deja de verlos así parece que te los comerás con la mirada y especial a mi sasuke

Ino- cálmate solo los admiraba nada más y pasando a otra cosa hina-chan no se ha despertado hace rato que estamos armando un alboroto aquí y ella ni se aparece crees que ella está bien

Hinata – estoy bien dejen de hacer tanto escándalo por la mañana no me quería levantar hasta más tarde que fastidio con ustedes que no dejan dormir ummm porque me quedan mirando así

Todos estaban atónitos come era que ella no se percató que estaba prácticamente desnuda solo usaba un pequeña camisa de tirantes de color blanco que cubría solo la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando su parte inferior expuesta dejando ver nada más y nada menos que sus pantis de color negro dejando a la vista de sus amigos la increíble y exquisita piel que ella poseía, los gritos ya eran muy molestos hace rato que los estaba ignorando hasta que escucho mencionar a su amada hinata cuando entro a la sala todos estaban mirando a hinata con asombro y el momento se percató de la situación y pensó este es el momento perfecto para empezar este juego entro a la habitación solo sasuke se percató de su presencia ya que los demás estaban tratando de decirle a hinata que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto al salir de esa forma los demás estaban distraídos y no natrón a naruto hasta que el comenzó a hablar en un tono ronco y muy sexy

**Naruto- ** para mi está bien que salga como quiera porque yo sé muy bien que ella es solo mía y solo yo puedo tocarla

**Hinata-** y tú quien te crees para decirme eso que yo sepa nunca hemos sido nada más que amigos

**Naruto**\- entonces ayer por qué no lo negaste frente aquel tipo cuando yo te lo dije

**Hinata**-"_me atrapo es cierto no lo negué ayer enfrente de taiga "_si no lo negué fue para quitarme a taiga de enzima

En ese momento él se calló y se acercó a ella y el la abrazo por la cintura se acercó a su oído y muy sensualmente le dijo

**Naruto**\- Aguantar La tentación de Sentirte es Imposible y si no fueses porque todos están presentes te haría el amor aquí mismo durante todo el día

Ella se quedó sin palabras pero no dejaría que él le ganara su mente actuó rápido para formular una respuesta se acercó a su oído y de una muy sensual forma respondió

Hinata- en tus sueños uzumaki sucederá lo que tú piensas

Naruto- yo haré lo que sea por la ropa quitarte amor y hacerte solamente mía

Hinata- jajajajaja y quien dijo que yo me dejaría

Todos miraban lo que estaba sucediendo neji quería matar a naruto en ese momento el simple hecho de mirar a su hermanita menor casi desnuda en los brazos de uno de sus amigos que estaba en las mismas condiciones y que ahora también era socio de la familia le hacían hervir la sangre se él se levantó para parar la situación pero en ese momento la misma hinata rompió el agarre de naruto y le le diario una mirada desafiante ella no dejaría que el ganara y mucho menos lo dejaría cumplir lo que hace un momento le dijo , ella se reincorporo y se limitó a decir

**Hinata-** alístense todos hoy tendremos un relajante día en las aguas termales

Todos estaban alistándose para ir a las aguas termales en la habitación del rubio estaban todos hablando de su hazaña y descaro por hacer lo que hizo enfrente del hermano de hinata

Ino- de esta no te salvas naruto, neji te va a matar por estar sonsacando a su hermana

Sakura- ino tiene razón como te atreviste a hacer eso

Sasuke- ya tienes algo pensado verdad

Naruto- no solo ella se divertirá estas vacaciones cuando estemos solos te cuento

Shikamaru- deja de jugar con fuego que te quemaras naruto y mira que hinata es una llama muy grande

Naruto- lo sé por eso es más excitante

En lo otra habitación dos chicas planeaban cruelmente que tortura pondrían en práctica para el rubio, todos ya estaban listos el viaje fue corto las aguas termales estaban cerca lo mejor de todo es que solo ellos estarían allí porque era propiedad de la familia hyuuga, todos se prepararon recibieron un masaje antes de entrar al agua los chicos tomaron su camino y las chicas el suyo en el lado de los chicos se oía un tremendo alboroto y en el lado de las chicas todo estaba tranquilo relajado en ese momento tanto naruto como hinata salieron sin que nadie los viese iban uno en busca del otro cuando al fin se encontraron

Hinata- pensé que estarías con los demás

Naruto - estaba con ellos pero preferí buscarte a ti

Hinata- que bien porque yo también te estaba buscando

El al oír esas palabras sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda ella se acercó lentamente a él hasta que acortaron su distancia ambos solo tenían una pequeña toalla para cubrirse y hinata le quito la de naruto en un movimiento ágil y rápido dejándole ver lo bien dotado que él estaba él se limitó a darle una sonrisa al ver su expresión al verlo totalmente desnudo ella noto eso y ella no se quedaría atrás ella también se quitó su toalla dejando que el la admirara en todo su esplendor el en un instante la tomo por la cintura y la acorralo contra la pared ella intentaba hablar pero él se lo impidió porque desesperadamente unió sus labios con los de ella, en su mente ella decía que no dejaría que el ganara pero por otra parte deseaba dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que sentía cada vez que él estaba cerca ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que el peligrosamente se acercaba a su entre pierna ella lo detuvo tomando su miembro entre sus manos el gruño desesperado porque ella lo complaciera ella en un instante había hecho que él se sentara en una de los asientos que estaban cerca el obedeció como un perrito él ya estaba totalmente excitado su miembro estaba totalmente erecto por culpa de ella lo estaba haciendo perder la cordura ella en un acto ágil se sentó sobre el regazo de naruto teniendo el sumo cuidado que su miembro no la penetrara él estaba enloqueciendo ella lo estaba torturando el sentirla sobre él fue lo mejor ,él se percató que ella ya está mojada y en un acto fugaz introdujo dos de sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica haciéndola gemir él estaba a punto de explotar de solo escucharla él quería poseerla allí mismo sin importar que los descubrieran ella estaba perdiendo la cordura él estaba llevándola al cielo con sus toques pero si ella se deja llevar perderá este duelo en un momento ella se levantó de su muy cómoda posición y lo dejo insatisfecho

Hinata- ummm esto lo terminaremos en otro memento

El solo se limitó a mirar cómo se alejaba y lo dejaba muy necesito de a tención el se maldecía por haberse dejado ir por la excitación no pudo aclarar nada y tuvo que consolarse solo para volver con los demás este juego apenas comenzaba y él estaba dispuesto a ganar


	9. la tormenta

El día había sido un mar de emociones ya no podía engallarse ella mismas lo amaba más que nunca él era el único que podría poseer su corazón pero no lo dejaría lastimarla de nuevo el pagaría el dolor que ella sintió por culpa de el ella era una mujer sin sentimientos que ya no creía en el amor para ella el solo será un hombre más con el que podía divertirse ella enterró todas sus emociones y pensamientos , se vestía lentamente ase un memento estuvo a punto de mandar el diablo todo y dejar que el la hiciera suya pero recordó el objetivo por el cual ella cambio y por el cual regreso , se terminó de vestir y se dirigió al auto donde ya todos estaban dentro esperando que ella entrara todo el camino fue en silencio naruto se limitaba a mirarla sin que ella lo notara y en su mirada solo podía ver dolor, odio y confusión él se preguntaba dónde estaba aquella mirada dulce tierna y llena de amor que siempre le regalaba antes de que ella se alejara y se convirtiera en la persona que hoy tiene enfrente esa mujer fría y calculadora volvía a verla y se percató que una pequeña lagrima muy imprudente se asomaba sin que su dueña se percatara el solo se limitó a mira de lejos y suponer que él era el culpable sentía como una daga le travesaba el corazón al pensar que si no hubiese sido tan imbécil en aquel entonces él estuviese en este momento con el amor de su vida y no tendrían este gran dilema , al fin llegaron a la casa al salir del auto todo estaba muy opaco se aproximaba un gran tormenta todos decidieron entrar todos notaron la frialdad de la ojiperla especialmente el rubio todos estaban en la sala conversando el maravilloso día que avían tenido era una plática sencilla y algo apagada , la tormenta comenzó a caer el ambiente era tenue afuera parecía que caía un diluvio todos estaban en el living de la casa a excepción de hinata ella se encontraba en la biblioteca en la oscuridad entre los estruendos de la tormenta se encontraba sentada en el escritorio entre sus manos un vaso de vodka ya llevaba más de la mitad de la botella ,pensaba en que se avía convertido no sabía quién era ahora solo sabía que no quería seguir dándole alas a naruto eso la lastimaría solo a ella el nunca perdería nada el siempre seria el ganador se sentía molesta y humillada el alcohol no le estaba funcionando pero eso no le impidió terminar la botella que tenía y abrir la siguiente , en el living todos se preguntaban por su ausencia ella desapareció apenas entro a la casa naruto ya estaba desesperado por no saber el paradero de hinata y no era el único neji estaba en las mismas

Temari –Naruto cálmate y deja de dar tantas vueltas la harás un oyó al piso, ella está en la casa dudo mucho que ella saliera con el diluvió que esta cayendo afuera

Naruto- y tu como lo sabes ella es impredecible

Neji- cállate y cálmate temari tiene razón ella es muy prudente además la casa es enorme puede estar en cualquier parte de esta cuando éramos niños nos perdimos muchas veces en su inmensidad así que cálmate que estar en la casa esta yo también estoy preocupado mi deber como hermano mayor es protegerla y cuidarle y últimamente no lo he hecho muy bien y por mi culpa es como es hoy

Naruto- no neji no te culpes porque ella haya cambiado por desgracia ese crédito solo lo tengo yo por haberla lastimado

Neji- yo también tengo culpa por no haberla alejado y protegerla de ti a tiempo

Naruto- ¿¡tú no estarás pensando alejarla de mi verdad!?

Temari-¡cállense los demás están buscándola y ustedes están como idiotas peleando por tonterías! Ella es mi mejor amiga y sé que la decisión de cambiar la tomo por su propia voluntad ahora vamos a buscarla ya dejen sus niñerías

Todos buscaban en aquella inmensa casa pero nadie logro encontrarla todos se reunieron de nuevo en el living de la casa todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que le pudiese haber sucedido pero todos salieron de sus pensares al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban y al ver como una persona aparecía todos sintieron un gran alivio al ver quien era se trataba de hinata al fin apareció pero notaron algo extraño en ella su caminar era torpe y tambaleante su vista nublada y perdida su rosto algo sonrojado todos se preocuparon al ver en el estado que venía asía ellos cuando ya termino de llegar al living todos se percataron de su estado de ebriedad ella solo se limitaba a ignorar lo que le decían todos sus amigos hasta que los gritos comenzaron

Neji- ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte así? ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa!? ¡Responde!

Hinata- ¡cállate que les importa que yo este así!

Naruto-¡hinata no te comportes así como una niña que no lo eres todos estamos muy preocupados por tu actitud!

Hinata-cállate tú eres el menos indicado para estarme sermoneando

Naruto- ¡te sermoneo porque eres muy importante para mí y sabes muy bien que también lo hago porque te quiero¡

Hinata-humm no me hagas reír tu confundes el querer con la culpa sabes que tienes un grave defecto y es que piensas que sigo sintiendo que todo mi mundo va a tu alrededor solo te dire esto una vez y espero que te lo grabes bien sigue soñando ya eres pasado, un libro cerrado que no vuelvo a abrir sabes qué pena me causas cuando me dices que me quieres sabes que rio cada vez que me acuerdo de ti !Entiende ya no me puedes seguir ¡

Todos se quedaron callados no sabían que decir naruto se quedó callado y todos esperaban su reacción ante lo que hinata cavaba de decirle ella simplemente se dirigía a la salida en ese momento naruto en un audaz movimiento la tomo por la cintura y la subió a su hombro todos quedaron perplejos por el acto de el rubio

Naruto- te hace daño tomar ya estás diciendo estupideces

Hinata- !Bájame idiota que no soy un costal de papas para que me cargues así a donde me llevas¡

Naruto- temari ¿tienes la llave del cuarto de hinata?

Temari-si ¿qué tienes planeado?

Naruto- la dejare en su cuarto encerrada hasta que se le pase la borrachera

Hinata- ! Deja de ignorarme idiota y ¿quién te crees para hacer eso? ¡

Neji- te doy mi aprobación para eso temari dale la llave

Temari- como tú digas ten naruto

Hinata- ! Déjense de estupideces y déjenme en paz ¡

Nadie le respondió se sentía enfadada naruto la cargo hasta su habitación ella lo golpeaba e insultaba pero en ningún momento le hiso caso a alguna de sus agresiones entraron a la habitación el la lanzo a la cama y con una gran velocidad logro quitarle toda la ropa ella se quedó estática su estado no le permitía poner mucha oposición el solo se quitó la camisa que tenía puesta

Hinata- ! Que me harás seguro te aprovecharas de mi situación verdad ¡

Él se quedó callado y la levanto entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la ducha como pudo se metió en la tina junto con hinata y abrió la regadera no le importo empaparse , al par de minutos ella dejo de poner resistencia estaban ambos sentados en la bañera dejando que la regadera lo empapara a ambos naruto estaba sentado detrás de ella sosteniéndola de la cintura para que no escapara y tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de la joven ella estaba totalmente desnuda y podía sentir la poca piel desnuda de naruto y el aliento de el en su cuello el aún tenía su pantalón puesto nada del otro mundo pasa en ese lugar una gran paz y tranquilidad la invadió no sabía porque pero era tan agradable que no importo sentir el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo era suficiente con sentir el calor de naruto para quedar profundamente dormida en la ducha , él se percató que se quedó dormida y cerro la regadera con suma delicadeza la saco de allí la seco un poco y la acostó en la cama él se quitó la ropa que estaba mojada y solo se cubrió con una tolla recogió todo y se disponía a salir y encerarla como lo había prometido no estaba dispuesto que ella volviese a ponerse en ese estado por nada del mundo pero antes de eso se acercó solo un poco a sus labios para darle un pequeño beso de buenas noches en ese instante ella se despertó y lo jalo a la cama al caer el quedo sobre ella y la toalla lo único que lo cubría estaba en el suelo él se percató que olvido cubrirla a ella con una manta y que por lógica ella también estaba desnuda el noto que sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente la miro a los ojos y miro que estaban cerrados y que ella aún estaba dormida el solo le dedico un pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a levantares él sabía bien que no podía hacerle nada ella no estaba en sus cabales él quería que ella lo hiciere porque lo deseaba no por culpa de una borrachera cuando se empezaba a levantar de la tan agradable posición en la que estaba una vez ya sentado en el borde de la cama listo para marcharse una vos lo llamo

Hinata- por favor Naruto quédate conmigo no me dejes sola otra vez solo te pido que me hagas algo de compañía después puedes volver con ella

Naruto noto la tristeza en su vos ella estaba soñando con él y lo peor es que soñaba que el la abandonaba en el fondo él sabía que la había abandonado en algún momento y que ella sufrió mucho por él, dejo de pensarlo y se acomodó a su lado metiéndose en la sabanas junto a ella no le haría nada solo dormiría a su lado sus únicos pensamientos eran que no volvería a dejarla sola y que haría todo lo posible por recuperarla….

Continuara…

**Espero que les guste perdón por la tardanza díganme que les pareció **


	10. Un Confuso despertar

Ella Se sentía cómoda relajada y en paz una calidez la invadía sentía estar durmiendo en el cielo pero un dolor punzante en su cabeza hiso que volviera a la realidad y despertara la luz del día golpeaba su rosto casi no recordaba nada de la noche anterior se sentía tan cómoda que no quería moverse con pesadez termino de abrir los ojos y se adaptó a luz de la habitación de golpe se dio cuenta de algo estaba completamente desnuda también logro notar que no podía levantarse algo la tenía presa como pudo se movió un poco para poder levantar la sabanas y enterarse que estaba presa de los brazos de alguien se asustó inmediatamente sobre todo por las condiciones en las que estaba solo se preguntaba que rayos paso como pudo se dio media vuelta para intentar mirar quien la abrazaba , sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder el hecho de encontrarse a naruto metido en su cama y desnudo la asusto que demonios avía pasado que fue lo que hiso… naruto sintió un alboroto que lo obligo a despertar y sin dejar de abrazar a hinata levanto la cabeza quedando cara a cara él todavía se encontraba algo dormido y no se percató en la situación en la que estaba

Naruto- ¿qué te pasa? Quédate quieta y déjame dormir un poco más

Hinata- ¡cómo se te ocurre preguntarme que me pasa! ¡¿Mejor dime que me hiciste?!

Con todos los gritos naruto termino de despertarse y se dio cuenta que en la situación en la que estaba era muy comprometedora y daría que pensar a cualquiera especialmente cuando uno de los dos tubo una borrachera brutal la noche anterior y no se acuerda de nada

Naruto- cálmate no pasó nada te lo juro

Hinata- ¡mentira si no hubiese pasado nada tu estarías en tu habitación y no estaríamos ambos en mi habitación completamente desnudos y en la cama!

Naruto- te digo la verdad esto te lo puedo explicar por favor deja de gritar que despertaras a los demás

Hinata- ¡no dejare de gritar hasta que me expliques que paso!

Ella seguía gritando el no tuvo más opción que cubrirle la boca pero ella claramente no dejaría que la tratara así empezó el forcejeo entre los dos hinata es fuerte como pudo la tomo de las muñecas se subió encima de ella para inmovilizarla y la callo con un beso al principio ella se negaba a corresponderle por orgullo pero al cabo de un rato mando todo al diablo y cedió, le encantaba sentir el sabor de sus labios sentía que enloquecería la tenía bajo su poder le encantaba sentirla retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo el simple rose de su piel lo excitaba ella al fin estaba cediendo y correspondiéndole el beso si ella se lo permitía él le haría el amor hasta el anochecer , ella no sabía él porque pero no quería que esto terminara enredo sus dedos en su dorada cabellera y enredo sus piernas en las caderas de el este simple acto hiso que de la boca de naruto saliera un gruñido ella también noto que el miembro de naruto ya estaba muy despierto él se acercó sensualmente a su oído y entre jadeos logro pronunciar algunas palabras

Naruto- déjame complacerte, quiero llevarte al borde de la locura por favor déjame oírte gritar mi nombre en medio de tus gemidos

Ella solo lo beso con gran necesidad dándole a entender que le estaba dando luz verde para continuar con lo que habían comenzado él lo entendió perfectamente y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad

Naruto- antes de continuar te quiero decir que te amo y que me arrepiento de haberte dejado alejarte de mí por una estupidez

Hinata- solo por esta vez intentare creerte

El solo le dio una sonrisa ladina y continuo con su trabajo empezó a dejar marcas de mordidas por toda la piel del cuello acariciaba y exploraba todo lo que estaba en su poder el oírla gemir solo lo incitaba a seguir con su cometido cuando ella menos lo esperaba el introdujo dos de sus dedos en su intimidad y comenzó moverlos dentro de ella para preparar para lo que seguía, ella se sentía en el cielo él lograba sacarle gemidos una y otra vez quería mas pero en el momento que sentía que estaba a punto de estallar él se detuvo y remplazo los dedos por su boca ella no podía soportarlo más sentía como explotaba naruto solo se dedicó a lamer aquel delicioso néctar que ella le regalaba en un solo movimiento él se posiciono en medio de las piernas de hinata ya no soportaba más su erección ya le dolía ya estaba perdiendo la cordura y con la poca que le quedaba logro pronunciar

Naruto – tranquilízate y relájate no te are daño

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras el la penetro lentamente con total cuidado al llegar a la barrera de su virginidad la atravesó de un sola embestida, de ella salió un gemido de dolor y una lagrima ella se aferró a su espalda y lo rasguño , él se dedicaba a darle dulces besos para que olvidara la incomodidad y que se acostumbrara a él aunque el ya no quería contenerse ella era tan cálida y apretada pero lo hacía por no lastimarla , la espera era una tortura para el pero cuando ella movió sus caderas en señal que podía continuar sentido un gran alivio al comenzar sus embestidas eran lentas hasta que ella le ordeno que aumentara la velocidad y como un esclavo de sus deseos la complació

Naruto- ¡por favor ahg … hinata ahg … grita mi nombre!

Hinata-¡ Ahg… N-naruto-kun… no te detengas!

Es siguió con su trabajo los dos estaban perdiendo la cordura con ese vaivén de caderas pronto el clímax llegaría para ambos el color ya estaba llegando al su punto máximo naruto acelero sus embestidas sentía como todo llegaría al punto máximo de un momento a otro sintió como la intimidad de hinata aprisionaba su miembro eso era tan placentero que logro que el terminara dentro de ella, se sentía bien saber que al fin ella lo perdonaría y que se lo demostró dejándolo hacerla suya, el todavía seguía sobre y dentro de ella seguía dándole besos apasionados y ella seguía aferrada a él, era el momento perfecto nada podía arruinarlo o si de pronto el sonido de la puerta se escuchó y una figura apareció en la habitación y con un voz furiosa resonó en el lugar

Neji- ¡naruto estás muerto te provechaste de mi hermana y ahora las pagaras desgraciado!

Naruto- ¡espera neji cálmate te lo explicare todo!

Hinata- ¡haaaa tan temprano y ya tengo problemas!...

continuara...

**Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste díganme que les parece **


	11. una oportunida

Una oportunidad

Neji está furioso cómo es posible que naruto se aprovechara de su hermanita menor esta no se la perdonaría y también se reprochaba como pudo ser tan idiota para confiársela a él y en el estado en el que estaba ella y lo que más le enfurecía es que seguía sobre ella

Naruto -¡espera neji cálmate te lo explicare todo!

Neji- ¡que me quieres explicar que te aprovechaste de mi hermana y de una vez bájate de encima de ella!

Naruto sentía que lo matarían pero por nada en el mundo dejaría que lo apartaran de hinata y menos ahora que ella ya era totalmente suya él estaba tan concentrado en su pelea con neji que no escuchaba que hinata le hablaba, ella se estaba hartando como era posible que él no se dignara a prestarle atención

Hinata-"_este tarado no me presta atención aunque no lo culpo neji quiere matarlo es lógico que no baje su guardia pero no lo justifica ya se le daré un golpe para ver si al fin me presta atención" _

Naruto- ¡neji ya cálmate no ha pasado nada malo como para que te pongas así!

Neji- ¡bastardo como te atreves a decir que no a pasado nada malo si te encuentro abusando de mi hermanita menor!

Hinata- ¿puedo decir algo?

Naruto- ¡NO!

Neji- ¡NO!

Como se atrevían a callarla no sabían que ella era parte de esta situación ya se había hartado los dos se pasaron esta ves de un audaz movimiento le dio un golpe a naruto en las costillas cosa que al instante hiso que el rubio le diera toda su atención ala la joven que estaba debajo de su cuerpo

Naruto- hau hinata porque me pegas

Hinata-como que porque no me prestas atención asi que solo de esta forma pude hacer que me hicieras caso y ni te atrevas a volver a callarme está claro, y tu neji cálmate esto lo hablaremos en otro momento solo fíjate en las circunstancias en las que estamos

Neji- tienes razón

Hinata- gracias

Neji salio de muy mala gana de la habitación muy furioso y pensativo tenía en mente que hinata sabría que hacer solo esperaba que no tomara la decisión equivocada porque si lo hacía tanto naruto como ella saldrían muy lastimados, de vuelta en la habitación de cierta peliazul un rubio comenzaba con una tortura que a ella lo volvería loca, poco tiempo después de que neji salió naruto reinicio todo de nuevo el aprovecho que en ningún momento salió del interior de su amada asi que no se opondría mucho a tener otra ronda con el

Hinata - Aaahhh¡ Por…fa…vor…detente ¡ummmmm!

Naruto-porque lo haría si me encanta tenerte así gimiendo y retorciéndote de placer gracias a mí

Hinata- es..muy..encerio

Si todo seguía así naruto la tendría en su cuarto todo el día y no dejaría recuperarse de la resaca que traía enzima y mucho menos la dejaría pensar asi que con toda su fuerza de voluntad y física como pudo empujo a naruto para que quedara de espaldas en la cama y quedando ella sobre el gracias a la confusión ella pudo zafarse de el correr y encerrarse en el baño naruto no podía estar más frutado como era posible que alguien tan delicada pudiera dominarlo de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta del baño a intentar hablar con hinata

Naruto- hinata por favor abre la puerta no me dejes así

Hinata- perdón pero así te quedas y no saldré de aquí hasta que tú te vallas de mi habitación

Naruto- hina no seas así por favor solo quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdí contigo y demostraste que te amo no me alejes de ti solo te pido una oportunidad

El silencio reino ella solo agacho la cabeza no sabía que hacer estaba entre la espada y la pared que hará le dará esa oportunidad o seguiría con lo planeado

Hinata- naruto vete de mi cuarto deja que asimile todo esto y después te daré una respuesta lo prometo

Naruto- está bien no te presionare

Hinata-gracias

De mala gana el rubio se alejó de la puerta y fue directo a donde estaba su ropa que por desgracia seguía empapada pero no le importo se puso la ropa interior y su pantalón agradecía a kami-sama que la temperatura fría de su ropa le bajara la calentura con la que lo había dejado hinata, Salió de la habitación directo hacia su cuarto esperando a que nadie estuviera despierto porque no quería ninguna pregunta y aunque se la hicieran no respondería nada, hinata de dio una ducha y empezó a rememorar todo lo sucedió como era posible que siguiera cayendo una y otra vez con el salio de la bañera y se dirigió al espejo cuando miro unas marcas rojas que recorrían todo su cuello se maldigo y pensó que apenas las miraran todo sería un mar de pregunta rápidamente Salió y se vistió lo más discreto posible tratando de ocultar aqueas marcas dejadas por naruto, estaba en camino hacia la habitación de temari cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando encontró a temari acorralada contar la pared por shikamaru

Hinata- p-perdon si interrumpo algo

Temari-no te preocupes hina el idiota de shikamaru ya se va

Todo era un completo silencio shikamaru de un rápido movimiento soltó a temari y Salió del lugar ambas chicas solo quedaron viéndose una ala otra sin saber que hacer temari solo se reacomodaba su pijama y se sentaba en su cama invitando a hinata a sentarse y comenzó a hablar

Temari-no es lo que tu crees

Hinata-no importa tengo algo muy importante de que hablar contigo

Temari-dime soy toda oídos o dime que quieres saber de las tonterías que hiciste por la borrachera de ayer

Temari seguía hablando muy animada intentando molestar a hinata por su borrachera del dia anterior hasta que hinnata la interrumpió con una vos muy seria

Hinata-hice el amor con naruto

Temari- ¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Hinata- así como lo oyes y lo peor es que neji nos encontró juntos y en el acto

Temari-dime cómo es posible que naruto saliera vivo de esa si neji es un monstro celoso cuando se trata de ti y hanabi

Hinata-lo convencí de que lo tratáramos después, lo que vine a es a pedirte una opinión tu crees que deba darle una oportunidad

Naruto Salía de su habitación todos seguían dormidos así que todo estaba relativamente tranquilo hasta que miro a shikamaru venir de un genio de los mil demonios y eso lo divertía y mucho quería relajarse y pensar en la hermosa y movida mañana que había tenido se dirijo a uno de los jardines y se sentó tranquila mente sentía miedo porque si hinata no le daba la oportunidad de redimirse no sabía qué hará sin ella estaba la posibilidad de que se fuera de nuevo y eso le destrozaba el corazón de pronto escucho una vos setras de el

Hinata- Naruto (Hinata lo miro y no sabia si hacerlo o desistir de hacer lo que iba hacer )

Te daré una oportunidad no la desperdicies

Ella enserio dijo esas palabras no lo podía creer se levantó de golpe corrió asía ella y la abraso y le dio un gran beso

Naruto- te aseguro que la aprovechare al máximo

Hasta aquí Perdón perdón por tardar tanto


	12. Confusión

** Confusión...**

Naruto- te aseguro que la aprovechare al máximo

Hinata-espero que así sea porque no tendrás otra

Naruto- ya lo sé no tienes por qué decirlo se muy bien que debo reparar el daño que te he hecho

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono móvil ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Hinata se apartó de Naruto lo suficiente y contesto

Hinata-que quieres estoy ocupada

\- Valla que eres mala por saludarme así, supongo que estas con el verdad

Hinata- si, para que me llamas?

\- Calma es algo estrictamente laboral , ya tengo lo que me pediste tus tíos ya están enterados también así que está listo todo

Hinata- ok

\- Espero verte pronto a y espero que disfrutes de tu juego con ese estúpido uzumaki

Naruto-quien era

Hinata- de trabajo

Todo se quedo en total silencio naruto miraba fijamente a hinata que solo poseía una mirada fría hasta que se convirtió en una sonrisa malvada y sexy

Hinata-oye quiero dormir y descansar un poco he tenido una mañana muy movida

Naruto- está bien te acompaño

Hinata-no abuses, además no quiero más problemas por hoy recuerda que tengo que hablar con neji sobre lo de hoy

Naruto-está bien

Él le dio un sutil beso en los labios y se despidió solo pudo verla irse a su habitación, tenía un mal presentimiento con la llamada de hace rato algo no estaba bien, hinata se dirigía a su habitación mientras pensaba que si todo lo que aria estaría bien le sorprendía en la clase de persona que era al llegar solo se hecho a la cama y se durmió casi al instante, las diez de la mañana llegaron y todos estaban despiertos y alegres en el living o al menos la mayoría neji no dejaba de ver a naruto con ojos de asesino y shikamaru está de un humor peor pero nadie sabía exactamente él porque, todos se preparaban para el gran día que sería hoy, pronto todos desayunaban la única ausencia era la de la pelinegra

Sasuke- oye dobe te miro algo diferente

Naruto- ummm no tengo nada nuevo baka

Sakura- es cierto naruto tienes algo diferente

Ino- oye espero que hoy Hinata cumpla su promesa de traer chicos lindos

Ten ten- como crees que va a pasar eso ella hoy debe tener una resaca horrible por lo de anoche

Temari-supongo que hoy no se levantara

Hinata-enserio que son ruidosos no me dejan dormir incluso llegue al comedor sin que se dieran cuenta

Ino-hinata estas bien

Sakura- es cierto ayer no estabas muy bien que digamos

Ten ten- oye hinata que son esas marcas rojas en tu cuello

Después de esas palabras un silencio sepulcral hizo que todos se quedaran callados y mirando fijamente a su cuello esperando la respuesta, ella tomo un sorbo de café que se había servido y respondió y tranquilamente

Hinata-fueron culpa de naruto

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo y bombardeando a naruto de preguntas y muchas más interrogantes que había pasado anoche acaso naruto se aprovechó del estado de hinata o fue algo peor

Hinata – pueden dejar tanto alboroto y dejarme terminar de explicar

Naruto-_"que dirá, es que acaso piensa decirles a todos abiertamente que hicimos el amor"_

Hinata- es culpa de naruto porque dejo abierta la ventana de mi habitación antes de irse y los mosquitos entraron y me picaron todo el cuerpo

Les mostro a todos las demás marcas y quedaron con caras de idiotas al pensar los pervertidos que son aunque en realidad no estaban equivocados en sus predicciones así que ciertamente tenía sentido lo que dijo el día trascurrió tranquilamente hinata llevo a los todos al pueblo comieron se divirtieron y jugaron todo el día y cumplio la promesa que le hizo a Ino y claro evito todo el día a neji y a naruto hasta caer la noche, en una de las habitaciones se podían oír los gemidos de cierta chica que juaga con su amante

Hinata - Aaahhh¡ Por…fa…vor…Mas no te detengas ¡ummmmm!

Naruto- ummm como desees mi reina

Naruto- me encanta tenerte así gimiendo y retorciéndote de placer sé que solo yo puedo hacerlo

Hinata – cállate y sigue con tu trabajo ¡ummmmm!

Naruto – como órdenes

Las embestidas eran brutales y los gemidos y gruñidos por parte de los dos no cesaban ella aruñaba su espalda y se aferraba a sus caderas para aumentar el contacto hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax justos cayeron exhausto y después de un rato quedaron dormidos, al redero de las tres de la mañana un mensaje en el celular de hinata la despertó

**_Estoy aquí como ordenaste apresúrate _**

Inmediatamente y sin despertar a naruto se levantó busco sus ropa se vistió rápidamente tomo las llaves de su amado Ferrari y salió a toda velocidad a su destino alrededor de 20 minutos de viaje llego a un templo bastante viejo y que parecía abandonado subió la larga escalinata logro ver la figura de tres personas dos pertenecían a Kaori y Ryu ella llego hasta el jardín y frente al altar pudo ver a un hombre a quien pertenecia la tercera figura hincado haciendo sus oraciones llevaba una capucha negra con nubes rojas

**_-_****_Tiempo sin verte _**

Hinata-comencemos

Continuara…..


	13. DOLOR

**_Dolor _**

**_-_****_Tiempo sin verte _**

Hinata-comencemos

**-toma en este sobre esta todo lo que pediste quien lo diría de él, sabes nunca pensé que el imbécil de Naruto fuera así **

Pov's Hinata

Tome el sobre en mis manos al sacarlo pude ver todo la información que pedí que recolectaran por un año que no estuve presente, no podía creer todo lo que decía mis lágrimas salían involuntariamente no me importo romper la faceta de mujer fuerte que mantenía hace poco más de un año miraba el sobre era bastante grande y su contenido era aún más extenso, guarde el contenido del sobre me seque las lágrimas que aún estaban en mi rostro, solo puedo decir que sentí ira, odio ,rencor y muchas más emociones negativas ,me fui del lugar sin mirar y decir nada a nadie subí a mi auto y puse el sobre en el asiento del copiloto ,estaba furiosa tenía ganas de gritar no sé por cuánto tiempo conduje pero lo hice a toda velocidad pero ya había amanecido cuando llegaba de nuevo a la casa nadie estaba despierto aun naruto seguía dormido en mi habitación no quise entrar y verlo así que me fui a una de las habitaciones libres a darme una larga ducha a intentar dormir porque después me desquitaría esta rabia

Fin del Pov's Hinata

Pov's Naruto

Sentí que algo faltaba y al instante me di cuenta que era hinata me preocupe pero luego me calme porque talvez solo fue a desayunar con los demás así que me levante me vestí y me dispuse a ir a la cocina y disfrutar de mi desayuno con mi amada hinata y claro esta recalcar que es solo mía, cuando llegue todos estaban en la cocina me llamo la atención que hinata no estaba por ningún lado pero sigo sin preocuparme neji me miro con ganas de matarme pero da igual no me impota el ambiente está mi tranquilo solo falta mi hinata para que sea perfecto ,ya eran las diez de la mañana y hinata no aparecía ya me estoy preocupando que estará pasando tengo un mal presentimiento y no sé qué es

Fin del Pov's Naruto

Pov's Hinata

Hinata ya estaba saliendo de mi habitación cuando escucho las voces de todos me dirigí al living y los mire a todos disfrutando incluso a naruto esta rabia que siento no me la guardo apreté mi mandíbula para contenerme llevaba aquel sobre en mis manos así que Salí y todos miraron mi actitud al extrañados

Fin del Pov's Hinata

Todos la miraron algo extrañados su actitud era fría hoy vestía mas provocativa que nunca tanto que naruto quedo en las nubes hasta que la misma hinata lo despertó al lanzarle el sobre que llevaba en las mano a la cara naruto solo sintió el golpe en la cara y estaba mas que confundido hasta que hinata hablo

Hinata-si que eres un maldito mentiroso sabes mentir de lo mejor me manipulaste bien hasta que me hiciste caer

Naruto- de que hablas y que es esto que me tiraste

Hinata- Léelo y lo sabras

Hinata salió por la puerta tomo un auto distinto al que llevo en la madrugada y acelero a todo lo que da el auto alejándose lo más posible del lugar, todos se quedaron desconcertados por lo que paso, naruto no entendía así que saco todo de aquel sobre lo miro y luego lo entendió todo ahora si lo arruino y de la peor manera

Continuara….


	14. ¿Y hora que?

¿Y hora que?

Pov's Hinata

No sé dónde estoy lo que sé es que no me importa después de salir de la casa no recuerdo nada más, después que de dejar mi auto por algún sitio del pueblo mi cuerpo se movió solo hasta llegar al lugar en el que siempre me escondía de mi padre cuando era más pequeña ese lindo lugar siempre me reconfortaba hace mucho que no miraba este claro en el bosque ni la cascada en la que siempre solía bañarme , quiero olvidar todo, quiero olvidarlo a él ,quiero olvidar cada beso, cada caricia cada abrazo quiero borrar cada vez que m e hizo suya , ¿ y ahora qué ? esa maldita pregunta me está matando ¿ y hora que ? y lo peor es que no paro de llorar me detesto a mí misma por no haber cambiado en nada en este último año, no yo si cambie y no dejare que esto me derrumbe luego de decir eso en voz alta escuche a alguien hablarme y di la vuelta inmediatamente

-Bien dicho

Hinata-ummm

-enserio ya no me recuerdas hi-na-ta

Hinata- toneri

Fin del Pov's Hinata

Pov'sNormal

Dentro de aquella gran mansión se oía un gran escándalo gritos golpes y todos dirigidos a una sola persona Naruto uzumaki se podía ver a un naruto lleno de golpes y moretones gracias a su amiga sakura que le gritaba a todo pulmón y lo golpeaba con una fuerza monstruosa, los demás solo se limitaba a ver y a mirarlo con aquella mirada reprobatoria quien lo ayudaría después de saber todo lo que hizo naruto no hacía nada por detener los golpes de su amiga él sabía que se los merecía todos lo que lo estaba matando era no saber dónde estaba hinata tenía que arreglarlo todo de alguna manera pero como enmendar lo todo lo que él hizo se levantó del piso donde había estado tres horas tirado recibiendo golpes y se dirigió a su habitación sin escuchar los reclamos de sakura y sin decir nada solo se tiro a su cama a llorar como un niño pequeño y no era por los golpes que había recibido sino por lo que había hecho.

Pov's Naruto

¿Y ahora qué? no sé qué hacer porque soy tan idiota hinata se fue y no se a donde tengo miedo de ahora perderla para siempre ¿y ahora qué? Que pasara, que tengo que hacer soy tan estúpido que ni eso me puedo responder no pudo rendirme así no soy yo cuésteme lo que me cueste voy a arreglarlo todo no me importa nada más que eso voy hacer todo lo que sea necesario, me levante inmediatamente de la cama seque mis lágrimas me desvestí y me metí a la ducha tenía que limpiar la sangre que sakura logro sacarme , se que o conozco este lugar pero buscare a hinata como sea rápidamente me cambie y Salí al pueblo a buscar a hinata nadie dijo nada cuando me fui y aunque lo hubieran hecho no me hubiese importado

Fin del Pov's Naruto

Pov'sNormal

Toneri-hinata estas segura de lo que aras

Hinata- me ayudaras

Toneri-claro que sí, no dejaré que ese idiota se quede sin castigo cuenta conmigo

Hinata-gracias

Continuara…..


	15. Segundo Adios

Pov's Naruto

La cabeza me duele, hoy todo el día busque a hinata pero lo único que conseguí fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza y preocupación, según lo que me dijo la gente del pueblo miraron a hinata en su auto y que conducía a una gran velocidad y sin algún rumbo fijo , no culpo que este molesta conmigo y digo quien no lo estaría después de descubrir que el hombre que dice amarte se acostaba con otra mujer durante todo el tiempo que tú te fuiste, soy una basura definitivamente y eso es decir poco no me vasto incluso hacerlo mientras hinata no estaba lo seguí haciendo aun después que hinata regreso incluso recuerdo que una noche antes de venir a este viaje me metí en la cama de aquella mujer, no merezco que ella me ame pero quiero que ella me ame, siento como mis lágrimas salen en cantidad abundante y humedecen mis mejillas "**_donde estas necesito que me perdones_**" por más que grite no conseguiré que ella me escuche no sé qué hacer para que me perdones , sé que me dijiste que solo tenía una oportunidad y yo la tire a la basura soy un imbécil de primera ese puesto nadie me lo quita , el estar tirado en el piso de su habitación solo me trae recuerdos, su olor , sus besos, su piel suave y nívea ,su dulce voz, su rostro sonrojado, su cuerpo entero siendo mío, como pude meter la pata asi acerco una botella con alcohol a mi boca talvez estando ebrio dejo de pensar un poco y logro dormir, para mañana seguir buscando a hinata ,de pronto oigo que la puerta se habré y me emociono es ella puede ser ella de pronto la desilusión me dio un golpe duro era sasuke quien sabe para qué quería buscarme después de la paliza de sakura no quería otra a pesar de que me la merezco lo se

Naruto-que quieres sasuke

Sasuke-pensando en la hyuuga

Naruto- a como lo sabes

Sasuke- tu pantalón no miente ja o será que estás pensando en shion, porque si es así yo mismo te parto la cara en nombre de hinata

Naruto- shion… me importa un carajo, quiero a hinata devuelta

Sasuke- me sorprendes sabes no me podía creer que tu fueras así, creía que solo yo era un play boy

Naruto-cuando me metí con shion estaba desesperado ya habían pasado seis meses sin saber de hinata y cuando la vi se parecía a hinata así que solo aproveche, cada vez que estaba con ella solo imaginaba que era hinata y eso me mantenía vivo

Sasuke-eso es muy retorcido de tu parte sabes

Naruto-lo se

Sasuke-ya levántate pedazo de imbécil ahí tirado no aras nada mañana saldremos todos

Naruto- a donde

Sasuke – a buscar a hinata de verdad crees q eres el único preocupado por hinata, no es bueno que ande sola con el humor que se carga

Naruto -gracias

Sasuke -no confundas naruto lo hago por hinata no por ti porque ella es mi amiga y gracias a ella estoy con sakura

Naruto -igual gracias y a que te refieres con lo demás

Sasuke - a su tiempo lo sabrás ahora apúrate y duérmete

Pov's normal

Ya había amanecido y todos en la casa estaban listos para salir excepto dos persona neji y temari ellos ni siquiera se habían quitado la pijama todos se preguntaban que les pasaba a esos dos hasta que alguien empezó a gritar

Naruto- que les pasa es que no les importa donde esta hinata

Neji solo se dedicó a ignorarlo esto solo lo hizo enojar más hasta que neji hablo pero no era dirigido hacia naruto

Neji-sigue dormida

todos lo quedaron viendo extraño por el hecho de que parecía que la hablaba a la nada y lo siguieron pensando hasta que en realidad neji recibió una respuesta

Si

Al escuchar de donde salía la respuesta todos dirigieron su mira a un chico de cabello blanco que solo vestía los pantalones de una pijama y mantenía los ojos cerrados todos lo miraban preguntándose quien era pero todo parecía apuntar a que neji y temari lo conocían naruto se tentó a preguntar pero su intención fue interrumpida por que neji comenzó hablar de nuevo

Neji- estas seguro que no tomo nada toneri

Toneri-te dije que no, yo no dejaría que ella lo hiciera recuerda que aun somos menores de edad sabes eres injusto dejaste que hinata me usara como oso de peluche toda la noche y todavía

Al escuchar esas palabras a naruto se le encendió la sangre y se abalanzo con un golpe directo en la cara de toneri ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar, naruto no dejo que se recuperara y le lanzo un puñetazo al estómago, toneri solo se limpió el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y le devolvió el golpe a naruto tumbándolo de inmediato al suelo

Toneri- niño estas a mil años de alcanzarme si me golpeaste es porque yo te deje

Naruto- e..eso t..te dices a ti mismo para no herir tu ego

Todo el alboroto se escuchó hasta la habitación de cierta azabache que solo intentaba seguir durmiendo, pero se volvió tan fuerte que no le quedó otra opción que salir de su habitación rumbo hacia donde se escuchaba el escándalo y al llegar miro a un naruto lleno de golpes peleando con toneri al ver esto simplemente soltó una pequeña sonrisa disimulo y con una cara indiferente salió a escena

Hinata- que les pasa a ustedes dos

Naruto y Toneri -¡NO TE METAS!

Hinata- HASTA AQUÍ LOS DOS O PARAN O LOS PARO YO MISMA

Los dos se detuvieron al instante gracias al grito de la hyuuga todos se quedaron en silencio ella solo se dirigió a la cocina tomo un jugo y volvió a su habitación sin decir más dejando a todos paralizados sin decir nada hasta que una voz se escucho

Neji-toneri que pasara hora

Toneri-no lo sé tú sabes que es su decisión

Neji-esto salió mal otra vez no pude protegerla

Naruto estaba inconsciente en el piso solo se podía a sasuke levantarlo como un saco de papas y llevarlo a su habitación todo se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba así que lo mejor era llevarlo a descansar para que aguantara lo que se aproximaba

Fin del Pov's

Pov's Hinata

Ya es tarde son casi las tres de la tarde toneri está dormido a mi lado después de la gran pelea con naruto le pedí a neji que lo trajera a mi cuarto para sanar sus golpes y para que durmiera un poco le agradezco mucho ayudarme con todo esto la verdad él es uno de mis mejores amigos y sé que pedirle esto es mucho, todo está listo mi equipaje ya está preparado los boletos comprados y neji le informara a mi papá sobre mi decisión es hora de salir así que despierto a toneri y le indico que es hora de irnos el lleva mi equipaje al auto nadie está en la casa así que es fácil de moverme sin preguntas o reclamos solo espero a todos para darles la noticia y despedirme de temari,neji,sasuke,sakura, y todos menos de naruto, llegan las cuatro de la tarde y todos vuelven de la cena que neji les invito miro a naruto y me dedica una sonrisa como si nada pasara entre el y yo sé que es ahora o nunca

Hinata- ya volvieron que bien tengo algo que comunicarles

Todos se sientan en el living naruto solo se dedica a mirarme parece tener esperanzas y yo me encargare de quitárselas

Hinata-quiero comunicarles que vuelvo a los estados unido hoy mismo (solo les sonrió y después digo) adiós

Al decir todos se quedaron en shok nadie decía nada solo los mire les volví a sonreí y Salí de la casa me monte al auto donde toneri me esperaba, en ningún momento mire atrás antes de partir pude Oír la voz de naruto en un grito

**_"NO ME DEJES TE NECESITO" _**

Toneri sonrió y puso el auto a andar y nos alejamos lo más rápido posible

Continura….


	16. Buenas o Malas Noticias

Buenas o malas Noticias

Después del incidente con naruto y que regresará con toneri a los Estados Unidos, pasaron muchas cosas el trato con la familia uzumaki fue un éxito y ninguna de las familias se dio cuenta de lo que paso entre naruto y yo , mi familia compró la escuela a la que asistí con mis amigos ya que se encontraba en una gran crisis pero eso tal vez no sea lo mas extremo que paso en este tiempo, después de regresar de Japón me di cuenta de algo que cambió completamente mi vida , escuchó que tocan mi puerta y doy el permiso para entrar

-Hinata- entró un joven de cabellera blanco vestía un traje negro y bastante formal- ya esta todo listo para volver a casa de tu familia estas segura de volver sabes que el estará ahí

-no hay nada que el pueda hacer y lo sabes, recuerda que tu eres mi prometido- con su mirada fría y con su sonrisa sarcástica me tomo de la mano y asi emprendimos el viaje de regreso a konoha mi familia me espera todos saben el porque de mi regreso menos naruto

En la escuela se mira como todos los alumnos vuelven a sus labores unos reían otros conservaban antes de entrar y otros específicamente los 12 de konoha como les llamaban estaban discutiendo

-Naruto comportate ya estamos en último año y tu sigues siendo un idiota y espero que mantengas alejada a shion de todos nosotros- sakura cruzaba los brazos y ponía su expresión mas aterradora

-shion me vale un carajo sakura sabes muy bien que ella es la que se me pega como una maldita garrapata - naruto se levantó molesto y golpeó el árbol con tanta fuerza que hirió sus mano - solo quiero que ella regrese

mientras discutían nadie noto cuando neji se acercó y miraba el numerito que montaban - valla ustedes nunca cambiarán verdad- todos miraban a un neji vestido de traje con su galante sonrisa y con Tenten colgando de su brazo

-valla a que debemos tu visita si mal no recuerdo tu ya te graduaste- sasuke de manera sarcástica preguntaba

-quiero hablar con todos ustedes menos naruto - todos se sorprendieron por las palabras del muchacho y miraban como neji mataba con la mirada a naruto

\- no te preocupes no me importa- se marcho y oculto y miraba como todos se dirigían a una aula que aun estaba vacía mientras naruto se escabulle hasta una ventana donde puede puede escuchar todo

\- los que les diré no se si sean buenas o malas noticias - neji suspiró y se sentó en el escritorio y mientras hablaba cerro sus ojos - hinata va a volver

todos se alegraron de inmediato naruto casi grita de la alegría pero se tapó la boca para que no lo escucharán y arruinara todo , pero neji seguía serio y se encargó de matar el ambiente

\- no celebren tan pronto aun falta algo que decirles - miro como todos cambiaron su semblante a uno más serio y volvió a hablar

\- como les dije hinata vuelve pero hay algo más que quiero contarles - volvió a suspirar y lo solto de un golpe- hinata vuelve a la ciudad porque esta embarazada y quiere que su hijo nazca aquí,lo que en verdad quiero pedirles es que mantengan a naruto lo mas alejado de ella

todos se quedaron hechos piedra hasta que oyeron a temari entrar y hablar

\- si que eres un idiota como es que les sueltas a todos algo asi y en un lugar como este sabes que naruto puede estar aquí

todos estaban calladitos absolutamente sorprendidos y naruto que estaba fuera estaba incado y en su cabeza se repetía una y otra lo que neji dijo

-voy a ser papá y no permitiré que nada ni nadie me aleje de hinata y mi hijo-

como pudo naruto se levantó y siguió escuchando a todo con cada detalle que temari decía

\- como neji ya les dijo hinata volvera para dar a luz a su bebé y sólo para aclarar y para que nadie pregunte lo obvio si naruto es el padre de ese niño pero por ningún motivo el tiene que saberlo

¿!pero porque si naruto será un idiota pero no merece!?- sakura golpeó el escritorio

él silencio reinó y fa furia de naruto aumenta mas y mas con cada palabra

* * *

Después de que llegue a Estados Unidos Unidos me enteré de mi embarazo todo cambió ahora mi objetivo es otro y toneri me ayudara

Continuará...

* * *

despuésés de tanto tiempo al fin un nuevo cap perdón la tardanza y se que esta corto espero que me digan que les pareció y hasta la próxima


	17. Entre Hermanos

Pov Hinata

Díganme alguna vez han sentido la molestia de esos críos que cuando te miran se encargan de colmar tu paciencia de un modo u otro exactamente eso me pasa ahora pero la excepción es que el crio que me molesta tiene veinte años y se supone que él será el padrino del bebe que espero se preguntaran que es tan exasperante como para que tenga ganas de matarlo pues es muy simple el muy tarado lleva cuarenta minutos picando con su dedo mi abultado vientre y como parece que mi hijo está molesto también cada vez que hace eso el responde con una patada

Toneri si no quieres perder la mano deja de hacer eso – mi aura asesina brotando por todos lados tenía a los demás pasajero aterrorizados

No te enojes hina-chan a él le gusta –nunca hagan enojar a una mujer embarazada jamás en su entera vida, golpee a toneri hasta y lo deje inconsciente la azafata y un ayudante tuvieron que ayudar al inconsciente toneri a quedarse en su asiento

Ya más tranquilo mi bebe pude relajarme un poco, la verdad no mucho a quien engaño no puedo relajarme un suspiro sale de mis labios miro mi vientre donde crece mi hijo no puedo evitar ponerme nostálgica este bebe es fruto de un gran amor al menos un gran amor de mi parte hacia su padre, me recuesto en mi asiento intentando ponerme un poco cómoda esta barriga me mata dentro de un par de minutos regresare donde todo comenzó y la verdad me siento asustada mi padre no sabe nada sobre mi embarazo y no sé cómo lo tomara trato de no pensar en todo este mar de problemas en el que me he metido sé que decepcionare a muchos.

Después de media hora el avión aterrizo una vez dentro del aeropuerto espere a mi equipaje y por equipaje no me refiero a las maletas me refiero a toneri que lo bajaron como una maleta del avión , siento como alguien toca mi hombro y de inmediato volteo para encontrarme con alguien que jamás pensé ver en ese lugar

¿Menma que haces aquí?

Fin pov

.

.

.

.

.

Pov naruto

Llegue cansado a casa no preste ninguna atención en clases hoy como demonios lo haría, si me he entero que la mujer que amo y que tanto e lastimado regresara y para coronar el pastel esta embrazada y a eso no es lo mejor les digo por qué, pues es muy fácil todos quieren alejarlos de mi pues ni crean que los dejare luchare hasta las últimas consecuencias por recuperar lo que es mío

Gracias al cielo mis padres no están me dirijo directamente a mi cuarto a darme una ducha es insoportable todo esto pero no puedo negar que estoy feliz con la noticia de él bebe aunque sé que será difícil sé que le daré todo lo que necesite a él o ella y también a su madre ya que los amo a ambos me pongo la pijama e intento hacer los deberes de pronto escucho mi celular y sin mirar el numero contesto

-_Hermanito estoy de vuelta en casa no le digas nada a mis padres quiero que sea sorpresa_ – me sentí eufórico después de casi tres años mi hermano regreso tenia tantas cosas que contarle

-_oye donde estas para ir recogerte_ – mi tono de voz no era de pura emoción

– _Baja y abre la puerta entonces_ – Salí de mi habitación corriendo y baje las escaleras cualquiera diría que alguien me perseguían o que era un corredor atlético

Abrí la puerta y me lance a él en una tacleada llena de amor de hermanos y el me aplico una llave estando en el piso después de nuestra bienvenida de hermanos entramos a casa ahí pude verlo mejor se había teñido el cabello de negro y llevaba ambas orejas horadadas ya no parecíamos los gemelos que somos

-cuando mamá y papá vena tú nuevo estilo pondrán el grito en el cielo – lo mire levantar un poco la visa y enarco una ceja retándome como si tuviera algo conque contrata atacar mis bromas

-eso es lo de menos cuando se enteren que uno de sus hijos embarazo a la hija de su mayor socio mi nuevo loock será lo de menos – vi cómo se dirigió a la nevera y saco una cerveza para posteriormente tomársela casi de golpe yo no podía mover ni un solo musculo como es que él sabe algo así, si yo que soy el padre de esa criatura que esta tan cerca de nacer apenas me entere este mañana

-¿co...como lo sabes?- mi vos temblaba él se sentó en el sofá y me hizo sentarme a su lado su mirada esta seria no hubo ninguna gracia y tono de burla en las palabras que había dicho anteriormente oí como suspiraba y ponía la botella vacía sobre la mesa frente a nosotros

\- no pensé que fueras tan idiota sabes se supone que por ser el hermano mayor tendrías que darme un buen ejemplo –se levantó del sofá yo no sabía que decir mi hermanito me estaba dando un sermón y tenía toda la razón levante la mira y sonreía y no sabía él porque

-no me mal entiendas estoy eufórico porque seré tío – se detuvo y volvió a suspirar – lo que me molesta es como trataste a la madre tu hijo- su sonrisa se amplió y su mirada destellaba un brillo de malicia –ahora mueve el culo y vístete que iremos a buscar a hinata después responderé cualquiera de tus preguntas – no entendía nada que pasaba golpeo mi cabeza para que respondiera

-oye eso duele – sobaba el área afectada para aminorar el dolor mientras vi como su fastidio se reflejaba en su rostro

-que te muevas o es que no la quieres ver aunque se a escondidas – no espere más y fui a vestirme la veré aunque de lejos pero estoy que are lo imposible por recuperar a la familia que pronto tendré o dejare de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki ttebayo

.

.

.

Continuara ...

se que es tarde y que es muy corto pero e estado ocupada de verdad lo siento no me maten díganme que les parece el capitulo y si me merezco algún Review hasta la próxima


End file.
